The Con
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian Jones is a con man who, along with his partner Robin, swindles wealthy women out of their money. Emma Swan is an heiress and owner of a security firm. Killian settles on Emma as their next mark. He has always followed rules to run the perfect con, but he'll quickly learn that when it comes to Emma, rules are made to be broken.
1. Part 1

**Title** : The Con

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, Belle, Robin

 **Category** : Romance/Drama/Humor

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Killian Jones is a con man who, along with his partner Robin, swindles wealthy women out of their money. Emma Swan is an heiress and owner of a security firm. Killian settles on Emma as their next mark. He has always followed rules to run the perfect con, but he'll quickly learn that when it comes to Emma, rules are made to be broken.

 **Note** : This is my new AU. Something to read while we all anxiously await tomorrow's episode and the aniticipated CS goodies! Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **…The Con: Part 1/9…**

 _ **~Rule #1: Never approach a mark. Let her come to you.~**_

Killian Jones and his best friend and partner, Robin, sat at a little cafe in downtown Manhattan, the morning newspaper spread out before them. It was the first Monday of the month and they had a first Monday of the month ritual.

On that Monday, they would scour the newspaper for their next mark. They were con men and damn good ones. They always ran the con together, with Killian taking the lead. He was more experienced and a natural charmer, so Robin was more than happy to allow him to lead the con, while he gathered intel.

They always looked for specific things in the articles, mostly focusing on the lifestyle, local, and obituary sections. They looked for single, wealthy women. If a rich man was listed in the obituary section, then they always checked to see if he had a widow they could swindle. They were usually older women and certainly not Killian's favorite marks. No, he preferred the young, beautiful, wealthy women.

Robin was combing through the obituaries today, while Killian searched lifestyle. Robin tapped his finger on a name.

"Walter Pettigrew, CEO of some big advertising agency just died. Leaves a widow and no children. Perfect. No children to grow suspicious of your motives."

But Killian didn't hear him. He was too busy staring at a picture of the most stunning woman he had ever seen.

"Killian? Did you hear me?" Robin asked.

Killian swallowed hard and then tapped his finger on the picture. "No, it's her. She's our next mark."

Robin leaned over and looked at the picture and accompanying article. "Emma Swan?"

Killian nodded, his finger sweeping across her face. "She's an heiress. The article says her parents perished in a car accident when she was 5. They had no other family so she was raised by a nanny. They left her their entire fortune. They made their money in oil for generations. The article is about a foundation for orphaned children she just started."

Robin winced. "I don't know, mate. Do we really want to con a lass who's trying to help disadvantaged kids? There has to be a line."

"She's the one," Killian whispered, unable to take his eyes off her face.

Robin stared at him for a long moment, then read the rest of the article. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, hold on a bloody minute. It says she owns a security firm that specializes in private investigation."

Killian shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Robin said, his eyebrows lifting. "Killian, it's her job to sniff out people like us. She'll see us coming a mile away."

Killian tore his eyes away from Emma and flashed Robin a grin. "You know I love a challenge. Plus, she must have wealthy clients. We can gain access to her records and then use the information on future cons. It's a win-win." Killian paused, his gaze moving back to Emma's picture, as his voice softened. "She's the one, Robin. It's settled."

"But I-..."

Killian cut him off "She's holding a fundraising gala tomorrow night to launch the foundation. We're going to be in attendance."

Robin opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut when Killian folded the paper up, threw some money down on the table, and got up. With a heavy sigh, Robin followed.

...

Emma Swan squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed at her temples.

"Did you hear me?" her best friend and assistant, Belle French, asked.

Emma opened her eyes. "Yes, I heard you. I will mingle in a minute."

Belle tilted her head. "That's what you said fifteen minutes ago."

Emma sighed. "You know I hate these things, Belle."

Belle nodded. "Yes, I do. But these people paid $200 a plate to be here, so you need to show your appreciation by actually acknowledging their presence."

"These people are so stuffy and snobby and fake. You know I can't stand phonies."

Belle sighed. "It's one night. You can stand them for one night. If you want them to open their checkbooks to help the foundation, then you'll plaster on a smile and pretend that whatever they are saying is endlessly fascinating."

"So basically be as phony as them."

"Precisely. For a good cause, of course."

"Fine," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll mingle."

…

Killian and Robin slipped into the ballroom at the Plaza Hotel. They were very adept at finding their way into places they were not invited to. The kitchen staff at these places was always underpaid and usually less than vigilant. It was easy for them to step in through an employee entrance that had been propped open while a truck unloaded supplies.

"How do I look?" Killian asked, as he glanced in a mirror and adjusted his bow tie.

"Must we do this every time?"

"I believe we must."

"Devilishly handsome," Robin muttered. "You look devilishly handsome."

Killian grinned in the mirror, as he cocked an eyebrow. "I do, don't I?"

"Well?" Robin asked as Killian finally tore his eyes away from his reflection.

"Well what?"

"What about me?"

Killian gave him a cursory glance and then patted him on the back. "Not half bad, mate."

Killian walked on as Robin trailed behind. "Not half bad? I am forced to stroke your ego with a devilishly handsome compliment every time and all you can manage is a not half bad for me?"

Killian didn't even hear Robin. He stopped so suddenly in his tracks that his partner slammed into his back.

There she was.

Killian's eyes locked on Emma. She was standing across the room, a glass of champagne in her hand, as she chatted with a guest. She was even more beautiful in person, he thought. Her golden blond hair fell in waves down her back. A strapless, red gown hugged every curve of her body. She took his breath away.

"Killian?" Robin called.

"That's her," Killian said, as he nodded across the room.

Robin followed his gaze. "So it is."

"I'm going to introduce myself," Killian said, as he stepped forward.

Robin's eyes widened as he quickly came to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to halt his movement.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"I just told you. I'm going to introduce myself to the lady."

Robin shook his head. "You know that's not how this works. Killian, you came up with the rules and you always follow them to the letter. Rule number one: Never approach a mark. Let her come to you."

"Rules were meant to be broken, mate," Killian said.

Killian tried to sidestep him but Robin stopped him. "Must I remind you how the rules first came about?"

Killian sighed heavily. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you do not. It was our very first con 12 years ago. You approached this wealthy widow at a gala much like this one. Her son also happened to be there. It took him all of one hour to figure out you had set out to con his mother. And so the rules were born."

"I appreciate the walk down memory lane."

"The rules have served us quite well over the years. I see no reason to abandon them now."

Killian looked back over at Emma. He was drawn to her the moment he saw her picture. He desperately wanted to meet her, but he knew Robin was right.

Killian nodded. "You're right." He paused and then offered his best friend a crooked grin. "I doubt it will take her long to notice me anyway. I'm a diamond in a sea of cubic zirconia."

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion before he glanced around the room and understood his meaning. Most of the men in the room were past 50 and clearly hadn't seen the inside of a gym in a long time.

Robin was Killian's wingman of sorts in these situations. If the mark didn't approach Killian quickly enough, then Robin would swoop in.

It went like this: Robin would pretend to be a bit tipsy and bump into the mark, spilling his drink all over her. Naturally, she would head to the bathroom to clean up. Killian would be waiting around the corner. He would time it just right so they would bump into each other in one of those meet-cute situations you always see in romantic comedies.

Killian's sparkling blue eyes and beautiful smile on a handsome face, paired with a charming personality, was always enough to hook the mark immediately.

Killian and Robin moved about the room. They sipped champagne and ate more than their share of food. Two hours passed and Emma hadn't so much as looked Killian's way.

Killian popped a stuffed mushroom in his mouth. "I do believe it's time for plan B."

Robin nodded and snatched a glass of champagne off a tray one of the servers was carrying. Emma was talking to a woman in her early 60s and trying desperately not to look bored. Robin made sure to wobble on his feet a bit as he approached her. When he was a couple of feet away from her, he pretended to trip. His champagne went flying all over Emma's dress.

Emma gasped, as she stared down at her dress.

"My apologies," Robin said, as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and attempted to dab at her dress.

Emma stepped back, as she held up her hands. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Please, let me help. It's the least I can do."

"I said I'm fine," Emma reiterated firmly, as she attempted to move out of his reach.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Robin suddenly heard coming from behind him.

Emma lifted her gaze and met that of Killian's. She felt her breath hitch in her chest at the sight of him.

Robin's eyes widened. What was Killian doing? This was not a part of the plan. Fortunately for him, Robin was an expert at improvising.

"Back off, mate," Robin said. "I'm trying to help the lady."

"It doesn't look like she wishes to have your help."

"I'm fine, really," Emma said.

"I believe she has made herself quite clear," Killian said.

"Perhaps you should mind your own business!" Robin said, making sure to slur his words. "Come on, darling, let's get you cleaned up," Robin added, as he attempted to guide Emma by the elbow.

"I really don't think that's-…" Emma began.

"The lady asked you to leave her be," Killian said.

Their voices were growing louder and by now a crowd had gathered around them.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Robin asked.

"This!" Killian replied, as he brought his fist up and it connected with Robin's jaw.

Robin's eyes widened and he went flying backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Killian felt his hand throbbing. He hadn't really considered the pain that might follow as a consequence of hitting Robin. He bit down on his tongue in an effort not to curse.

Emma gasped, as she turned to Killian. "Was that really necessary?"

Killian's brow rose in surprise. He figured the rescuing a damsel in distress routine would work. But the truth was, he just couldn't wait a moment longer to meet her.

Killian's mouth hung open as Emma suddenly fled the ballroom. He chased after her, catching up with her right before she entered the bathroom.

"Apologies, love. I just can't stand to see a lady treated with anything less than the utmost respect."

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "I can take care of myself, you know."

A smile curled Killian's lips, as he came to stand before her. He got to look at her beautiful features up close for the first time. "I'm quite sure you can."

Emma sighed, her expression softening. "But thank you for trying to help." She paused and held out her hand. "Emma Swan."

Killian slipped his hand into hers. "Killian Jones."

Killian realized his mistake the moment the words slipped from his lips. He never used his real name when running cons. He always assumed the identities of the deceased. During this con, he was supposed to be a man named Peter James. Emma was throwing him off his game.

He allowed his hand to linger longer than necessary in Emma's. She looked down at his red knuckles, which were already starting to turn black and blue. She ran her fingetips across his hand.

"You're hurt," she said softly.

Killian felt his heart speed up at her gentle touch.

Emma eyed him carefully. To say he was gorgeous would be an understatement.

"Such is the dangers of being gallant," he replied.

Emma smiled as she slowly released his hand. "So, how did you end up in this place with a bunch of rich, old snobs?" she asked.

Killian chuckled. "My uncle is a rich, old snob. He took ill tonight so I came in his place."

Emma's smile widened as she looked at him. "Lucky me," she said her voice lowering an octave.

"Oh, I do believe I'm the lucky one," he replied, his eyes flickering across her face.

Emma blushed at his appreciative gaze. She swallowed roughly. "Don't tell anyone, but I hate these things."

"I've never been particularly fond of them either, but my feelings for them are starting to improve."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I met you," he replied softly.

Their gazes held for a long moment.

Emma finally hooked her thumb behind her, as she licked at her lips nervously. "I…uh…really need to get cleaned up."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emma," Killian said.

Emma reached into her purse and pulled out a card with her contact information on it. She stepped forward, coming so close to him he could smell her perfume.

She placed the card in his breast pocket and then whispered in his ear, "The pleasure was all mine, Killian."

She then turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom. Killian felt his heart racing beneath the pocket that held the card. Emma leaned up against the door of the bathroom, as she tried to steady her breathing. She had never felt such an immediate spark with anyone before.

…

Killian slid into the passenger seat of the car. An annoyed Robin shot him a glare, as he held a frozen bag of peas up to his bruised jaw.

"Where did you get the peas?" Killian asked.

"Convenience store across the street," Robin answered.

"Did you get one for my hand?" Killian asked, as he held up his bruised hand and winced.

Robin gave him a look that should have left him dead. He ignored the question. "Of course, I would not need said bag of peas if someone had stuck to the plan."

Killian shrugged. "You were taking far too long."

"And you had to hit me because?"

Killian tried to hide his smile. "It seemed gallant."

"I'm not sure you understand the meaning of that word."

Killian grinned, as he pulled Emma's card out of his pocket. "It worked, didn't it?'

Robin smiled. "I suppose it did." But his smile quickly faded. "Are you going to be able to handle this?"

Killian's brow creased. "What the devil do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to be able to keep yourself from getting personally involved with this woman? You've been acting off ever since you laid eyes on her picture."

"I'm a professional," Killian said with as much conviction as he could muster. He paused and then added, "Although I did have a bit of slip-up during our encounter."

"What kind of slip-up?"

Killian averted his gaze to the steering wheel. "I gave her my real name when I introduced myself."

Robin threw his head back on the headrest and groaned. "Bloody hell." He shook his head. "We need to abort."

Killian's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Emma again. He had never felt so drawn to any woman before.

He thought quickly. "I actually think this could be a good thing."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Please explain to me how our mark knowing your true identity could be a good thing. I can't hardly wait to hear this."

Killian licked at his lips. "Well…Emma owns a security firm. It's quite possible she'll run a background check on me. If she does, then she'll find that Killian Jones has a perfect record. Never had so much as a speeding ticket."

"You've never been caught running cons. You've gotten lucky."

"Perhaps or maybe I'm just that good. Regardless, there won't be any red flags. She'll see that I dabble in real estate and various entrepreneurial ventures. If she ran Peter James, she'd see he perished ten years ago. I'm not sure she'd buy I'm a ghost."

Robin sighed heavily. "Perhaps you're right. This could work to our advantage."

Killian slapped him on the back. "I'm always right."

Robin wagged his finger at him. "But this is it now. No more breaking the rules."

Killian nodded his agreement. "No more breaking the rules."

But something inside of him told him that rules don't apply when it comes to Emma Swan.

…

End of Part 1

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


	2. Part 2

Note: Thanks for your responses to the first part and "Come Back to Me"! Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 2/9...**

 _ **Rule #2: Pretend to have things in common with your mark to form a bond.**_

"Emma? Earth to Emma," Belle said.

Emma's head snapped up and she looked at Belle, who sat across from her desk.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes."

"Sorry."

"What's gotten into you? You've been distracted all day."

A blush crept into Emma's cheeks. "I met someone last night."

Belle's eyes widened, as a smile appeared on her lips. "You did? Who? Every guy there was over 50."

Emma shook her head. "Not every guy."

Belle thought for a moment. "Well, except for a few waiters, the only two I saw close to our age were the ones who got into the altercation over the drink being spilled on you, but I know you'd never-..." Belle watched a smile spread across Emma's face. "It's one of them?"

Emma nodded. "The one who tried to intervene."

Belle tilted her head to the side. "You mean the one who threw the punch?"

Emma bobbed her head. "Yes. He followed me to the bathroom to make sure I was okay and...I don't know. It's hard to explain, but there was just this instant spark between us."

Belle had never seen Emma like this before. She didn't trust easily and she hadn't dated anyone since her fiancé, Neal, had cheated on her the night before their wedding three years earlier. She subsequently found out he had been cheating on her for months. Emma felt like a fool. She couldn't even count all of the times she'd been hired to investigate a cheating significant other and yet she had missed all the signs. It made Emma question everything about herself, including her ability to do her job and trust her instincts. That day, Emma had unofficially sworn off men and closed her heart to love.

Belle reached across the desk and patted Emma's hand. "That's great, Emma."

She shrugged. "I gave him my card with my contact information."

"I'm glad you're finally putting yourself back out there."

"We'll see if anything comes of it. Ball's in his court."

Belle nodded and then looked down at the pad she had in her hand. "Now back to the reason I was trying desperately to get your attention. You have a 2 o'clock appointment. New client."

Emma picked up her pen and grabbed a legal pad. "What can you tell me about him or her?"

"It's a him. Not much really. His name is Killian Jones and he called this morning wanting-...

Emma's head shot up and she looked at Belle. "Did you say Killian Jones?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's the guy I was just talking about. He's the one I met last night."

Belle smiled. "I guess he just couldn't wait to see you again."

Emma gnawed on her lower lip anxiously. "I didn't expect that he'd want to see me again professionally though. Maybe I read the situation wrong last night."

Belle shook her head. "Maybe it's both. Maybe he wants your professional services and your personal attention and this was his way of going about getting them."

Emma sighed. "But you know I make it a rule to never date clients, Belle."

"Rules were made to be broken."

...

Robin and Killian rode up in the elevator. Killian adjusted his tie and then glanced at Robin.

"I still don't understand why you're here. You can't go into the meeting with me. Emma will recognize you from last night. If she realizes we know each other, then she'll know we staged the fight and our cover will be blown."

"That's what disguises are for," Robin said.

Killian's eyes swept up and down Robin's figure. "You look exactly the same."

Robin held up a finger then reached into his pocket and pulled out thick, black framed glasses that he placed on his face.

"There."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "You're joking, right? That was a bloody joke."

"No."

"Who are you, Clark Kent? Bloody hell, Robin. You can't just put on some glasses and think she won't recognize you. She owns a security firm. She does private investigation. I'd wager she's rather observant."

Robin sighed. "I knew you'd say that." He opened the briefcase he held in his hand and took out a blond wig. He looked into the glass paneling of the elevator to put it on his head.

"How's that?"

Killian ran a hand down his face. "You look like a 70's porn star."

"But will Emma recognize me?"

"Perhaps...when she finally stops laughing and can see through her tears."

Robin dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You're being negative on purpose. You want to dissuade me from joining you in your meeting."

"I see no reason for you to accompany me."

"I think there is a very good reason. I think you have already let your feelings get in the way with this mark. Bloody hell, Killian, you gave her your real name. I want to make sure you keep focused on the task at hand."

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but the doors slid open on their floor before he could.

...

Belle appeared in Emma's office doorway.

"You're 2:00 is here," she said.

Emma looked up from her laptop and quickly adjusted her hair in the reflection on the screen. She stood up and fixed her skirt, brushing at invisible wrinkles. She took a deep breath. Why did she feel so nervous? She never got this way. Of course, this was the first time she had even considered being with a guy in three years.

Killian appeared in the doorway a moment later, his eyes meeting Emma's. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. He had never believed in love at first sight, but then again, he'd never met Emma Swan. He'd been captivated by her picture and mesmerized the moment he laid eyes on her in person. And now here he was seeing her again. He was starting to wonder if there was such a thing as falling in love at every sight.

Emma felt her heart race at the sight of him. Was it possible he looked even more handsome than he had last night?

Killian entered, followed by Robin. Emma hid her frown. She didn't realize it wouldn't be just the two of them.

They came to stand in front of her desk. Emma extended her hand.

She wasn't sure how to address him in this professional setting. "Mr. Jones, so nice to see you again."

"Killian, please," he said, as he slipped his hand in hers and held it for longer than necessary. "The pleasure is all mine."

Their eyes met and held for a long moment. Robin stood beside Killian uncomfortably, waiting to be introduced. He finally cleared his throat.

Killian tore his eyes away from her and gestured to Robin. "Ms. Swan-..."

"Emma, please."

"Emma," he said. "This is my business partner, Robin."

Robin extended his hand to Emma. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Please have a seat."

Robin and Killian sat down in front of her. Emma looked at Killian.

"I was surprised to hear that you required my professional services."

Killian scooted to the edge of the chair and leaned forward, a grin upon his lips. "I thought it was as good an excuse as any to see you again."

Emma felt her cheeks redden. This was unprofessional. She was never unprofessional. But then again, she'd never had Killian Jones sitting in her office before.

"So then you don't require my services?" she asked.

Killian slowly licked at his lips as Robin watched him, waiting for his response.

Robin finally sighed. "No, Emma, we do require your services."

"Oh," Emma said, wondering if maybe this truly was a purely professional visit.

Maybe she was reading him wrong. The look in Killian's eyes made her think he wanted to devour her right then and there. But he was probably one of those men who was naturally charming and flirty. Maybe it was nothing more than that. Maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see.

"How can I be of assistance?"

Killian leaned back in his chair. "Robin and I work in real estate. We buy up properties in Long Island, renovate them, and then flip them for a profit."

"I see. What seems to be the problem?"

"Our contractor is the problem," Killian began. "He had been great. He did quality work, finished on time, and always quoted us fairly."

Robin continued. "But now we believe he may be gouging us."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"We believe he is buying cheaper, low quality building materials and charging us for the better quality, more expensive materials. We've noticed that some of our homes do not meet the quality we are accustomed to. We think he is pocketing the difference," Killian said.

Emma nodded, as she scribbled down a few notes. "How would you like me to help?"

"We'd like you to investigate and see if our hunch is true," Robin said.

"We don't wish to confront him or even recoup our losses. We simply want to confirm our suspicions so we can hire a new contractor," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "Well, if you give me the necessary information then I will see what I can do. My rate is steep though. $500 an hour."

Killian offered her a grin and leaned forward, placing his arms on her desk. "Is there a discount for new friends?"

"I'm afraid not," Emma said with a smile.

"Perhaps a coupon available somewhere?" he asked.

Emma laughed. "Nope."

Killian cocked his head to the side. "What about if I offered my assistance? Could you reduce your normal rate a bit?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Your assistance?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I know a place where they sell substandard, low quality materials. We believe he may be using this place to get our materials."

Emma's pen stood poised above her pad. "Well, just tell me the name and I will investigate."

Killian's lips slid into a sly smile. "I was thinking we could investigate together and then you could knock a little off your normal rate."

Emma eyed him. This was not a deal she would normally ever make. If her clients couldn't pay then she simply turned them away. But she realized in that moment that Killian probably could pay. He just wanted an excuse to spend time with her. And she wanted the same excuse.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Killian grinned. "A stakeout. We believe he may be at the place tonight."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Okay. Meet me here at 5:30. You bring the food."

"As you wish," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'll knock off $50 if you bring me a grilled cheese and onion rings."

Killian's eyes sparkled in delight. "Your wish is my command, milady."

They stared at each other, making Robin grow uncomfortable again. He was pretty sure they kept forgetting he was there.

"Okay, it's settled then. Thank you, Emma," Robin said, standing and shaking her hand.

Robin walked out, but although Killian had stood he had yet to exit. Robin sighed heavily as he watched his best friend through the glass.

"I'm very much looking forward to tonight," he said.

Emma suppressed her smile. "You know, I feel it only fair that I inform you that I have a policy against dating clients."

Killian nodded. "A good policy indeed. But after tonight I believe our business relationship will be over."

Emma smiled. "I guess we'll see."

Killian slowly moved away from her and headed toward the door.

"See you tonight," he said before exiting.

Emma watched him until he disappeared from view. Then she sat down and dropped her head onto her desk. What has gotten into her?

Killian found Robin standing in front of the elevator.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you'd jumped her bones right there in the office."

"Don't be crass," Killian said. "It's not good form."

Robin's nostrils flared. "Well, then get your head on straight. This woman is a potential gold mine for us. She is worth millions and we could gain access to information about her clients that could keep us going for years. No more scouring the newspapers the first Monday of every month."

"I realize that," Killian said.

"But if you start letting your heart, as well as other body parts, rule your head then we are done for. She will figure us out or you will slip up. Or, worse, you won't want to follow through with the plan."

Killian shook his head. "Relax. I am well aware of what's at stake."

The elevator doors slid open and they both got on without another word.

...

Emma stood in front of the wardrobe in her office. She worked long days and often had to go out on assignment at night. She usually didn't have time to go home to change so she stored a variety of outfits in her office that could be used for various situations.

"Just pick something already," Belle said from the doorway.

"What?" Emma asked as she turned toward her.

"You've been standing there for twenty minutes. It's just a stakeout."

"With Killian," Emma said.

Belle shook her head as she came to stand beside her best friend.

"You don't need me to tell you that was a bad idea. He's a client, Emma."

"A brand new client and he probably won't be one after tonight." Emma paused. "Weren't you the one who said rules were made to be broken?"

Belle gnawed on her lower lip. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"The stakeout? Of course."

"No, dating again. Opening yourself up and trusting someone."

Emma tilted her head. "You've been saying for a long time I should get back out there."

"But only if you're ready."

"I am."

"And for the right guy," Belle said.

"You don't know anything about Killian."

"Neither do you. But we do know he punched another guy out in the middle of a gala to support needy children."

"He did that for me. He was trying to be a gentleman."

"I don't think he knows the meaning of the word. And you don't need his protection."

"He didn't know that at the time." Emma sighed and smiled gently at her friend. "Look, I know you're just trying to make sure I don't get hurt, but I'm fine. I'm not saying anything will come from this thing between me and Killian, but I owe it to myself to find out."

Belle stepped forward and enveloped her friend in a hug. "Okay." She then pulled back and smiled. "Black jeans, gray top."

Emma returned the smile. "Good choice."

...

Robin stood in the middle of the apartment he shared with Killian and looked down at his watch for the tenth time. He groaned, walked over to Killian's bedroom door, and pounded on it with his fist.

"Bloody hell! What is taking you so long? You're going to be late!"

A moment later, the door swung open revealing Killian.

"Perfection cannot be rushed," he said.

Robin's gaze scanned his body, which was clothed in all black: boots, jeans, button down shirt, and knit cap.

"What the devil are you wearing?"

"Stakeout clothes," Killian replied with a matter of fact shrug.

"You look like a burglar. You might as well wear a sign reading: 'I'm a con man, which is basically a fancy burglar'."

Killian waved his hand in dismissal. "You're being ridiculous."

"At least take off the knit cap. It's 80 degrees outside."

Killian rolled his eyes and removed the cap. "What did you find out about Emma? Likes, dislikes. I need some things to bring up tonight so we can connect. Women love when they think they have things in common with men."

"My friend, Gary-..."

"The one with the lazy eye?"

"Aye. He did an extensive social media search."

"What did he come up with?"

"A few things. Favorite movie: A Few Good Men. Favorite TV show: Anything on Investigation Discovery."

"Good. I can work with that. I know crimes because, well, I've committed them. Go on."

"She checks in at this diner around the corner from her office at least once a week. Granny's Diner. I'd get her grilled cheese and onion rings from there."

"Check. Favorite snack? Every stakeout requires snacks. I'd like to bring her favorite and pretend that it's also mine."

"Cheetos."

"Brilliant. I believe there's a bag in the cupboard."

"That's mine. I just bought it. It's not even open yet."

"This con could garner us millions. Are you really going to quibble over a bag of Cheetos?"

"I see no reason why you can't buy your own."

"Are you honestly willing to risk this operation over a bag of Cheetos?"

"I highly doubt the fate of this operation hangs on a cheesy snack."

"It could."

"Fine. Take them," Robin relented with a sigh. "But good luck pretending they're your favorite snack. You loathe them."

"The bloody cheese dust gets everywhere. It's like glitter."

Robin grinned. "And you're wearing all black. How unfortunate. Better than white though I suppose."

Killian sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

Robin raised his brow. "One thing. Her biggest turnoff: phonies."

Killian swallowed hard.

...

Killian rounded the corner and spotted Emma standing outside her building. A smile appeared on both their lips at the sight of each other.

"Apologies for my tardiness." He held up the bag of food. "Granny's Diner was a madhouse."

"You got Granny's? That's my favorite. I'm there at least once a week."

Killian raised his brow, feigning surprise. "Really? It's my favorite too. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before."

Emma took a step closer to him. "Probably just missed each other time and time again."

"Like two ships passing in the night," he said, his gaze holding hers.

"I guess we were meant to meet by chance the way we did," she said.

Killian averted his eyes. "Aye, I suppose we were."

This was the first time he had ever felt guilty lying to a mark. He usually played his part so well that he convinced himself that he wasn't hurting anyone with a few lies. But this time was different. Emma was different.

Emma eyed him for a long moment. "We should get going."

She led the way to her car and Killian cocked an eyebrow at the yellow VW bug.

"This is your car?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm just surprised a private detective would have such a conspicuous vehicle. I was under the impression that the goal was to blend in and go unnoticed during an investigation, especially while on a stakeout."

Emma shook her head. "I've had it since college. I prescribe to the hide in plain sight school of thought. No one would suspect someone of running a stakeout in such a noticeable vehicle."

Killian smiled. "Clever."

They got in and drove to the site, exchanging small talk on the way. Once there, Emma parked in an alley with a view of the entrance to the building. She settled in her seat and Killian handed her the food.

"I too got grilled cheese and onion rings. It's my usual order," he said.

Emma smiled. "Really? You have good taste."

They lapsed into silence while they ate. Killian kept stealing glances at Emma and she kept pretending she didn't notice. Being alone in such close quarters was making it hard to concentrate.

"So how long have you and Robin been business partners?" Emma asked.

"12 years," Killian answered honestly. "We sort of fell into it."

"Well, you seem to have done very well."

"As have you."

Emma nodded. "I love my job. True, it doesn't leave much time for a social life and Belle keeps telling me I need to delegate more to the staff, but I'm a bit of a control freak. I like to do things on my own."

Killian grinned. "Well, tonight it looks like you have the best of both worlds. You're doing your job and socializing."

Emma smiled as she finished off her food. "What snacks did you bring?"

Killian pulled out the Cheetos from a plastic bag.

Emma's eyes lit up. "My favorite. I've been craving them all day."

"I had no idea. It just so happens it's my favorite too," Killian said. "I guess we have a lot in common."

Emma snatched the bag from him and tore it open like she hadn't eaten in days. She lay the bag between them on the gear shift.

"Help yourself," she said as she dug in.

Killian slipped his hand into the bag and gingerly pulled out one Cheeto by his fingertips. He held it up to his mouth, as he tried not to curl his lips in disgust.

Emma chuckled. "Don't be shy on my account."

Killian smiled weakly and then proceeded to slowly push the Cheeto through his teeth, like a tree branch through a wood chipper. The cheese dust flew onto his lips and shirt. He finally swallowed.

Emma laughed. "I've never seen anyone eat a Cheeto like that."

"I like to savor each one."

Emma eyed him and then leaned over toward him. Her lips were tantalizingly close to his and Killian felt his breath hitch in his chest. He thought she might kiss him. Emma felt her heart race at his closeness, but she tried not to let it show.

She brought her hand up to swipe at the cheese dust on his chest, enjoying the feel of his toned body beneath his shirt.

"You've got a little cheese dust on you."

Killian felt goosebumps appear on his skin at her touch. He brought his hand up to cover hers, stopping her movement.

"Thank you, love."

Emma couldn't help staring at his lips, imagining what he would taste like.

"You're welcome."

Killian removed his hand from hers and brought it up to her face, his thumb swiping at the corner of her mouth. Emma let out a little sigh at his touch.

"Returning the favor," he said softly.

Their eyes met and held for a long moment, before Emma swallowed roughly and settled back in her seat.

She gestured at the building. "So...uh, when do you think he'll show up?"

"Should be soon," Killian replied. "This place only does business after dark since it's so shady."

Emma nodded. They fell into an uncomfortable silence until Killian broke it.

"This reminds me of a show I watched on Investigation Discovery once. These two police officers were on-..."

Emma's eyes widened. "You watch that channel too?"

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, all the time. I find glimpses into the criminal mind to be endlessly fascinating."

Emma smiled. "Belle says it's morbid and teases me for watching. But I've always found true crime to be far more interesting than fiction. I'm a naturally curious person, hence my chosen profession. I love a good mystery and how you go about discovering the truth."

Killian offered her a grin. "You're quite passionate, Swan."

Emma smiled at his use of her last name. "I am."

Killian tilted his head to the side. "You're fortunate to have found something to be passionate about."

Emma nodded. "I've learned a thing or two from those shows. You know one thing I've learned? If you're a beautiful blond who lights up a room when she walks in, then you have a good chance of disappearing one day."

Killian laughed softly. "Good to know."

His smile faded, as his eyes swept across her face. Emma felt her cheeks redden under his gaze.

"What?" she finally asked, as she turned to meet his eyes.

His tongue slowly swept across his lower lip, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"I was just thinking I hope a similar fate does not await you one day."

Emma's brow furrowed at the strange statement. "What?"

"Well, you fit the criteria, love," he said softly. "You're blond and beautiful. And you light up a room when you walk in."

Emma's mouth dropped open, her cheeks reddening further under his intense gaze.

She finally laughed nervously and averted her eyes. "That's definitely the most unique compliment I've ever gotten. I've never been compared to missing women before."

Killian let out a sigh. "My apologies. I didn't intend for it to come out the way it did."

Emma turned to him and smiled. "It's okay. I know what you meant. It was very sweet. Thank you."

She sucked in a deep breath, as did he, and turned back to look out the windshield.

Killian didn't want his time with Emma to end, but he figured it was time to spot their mark. He pointed at the next random guy who walked in.

"That's him. That's him right there."

Emma nodded. "Well, looks like your suspicions were correct. It seems this is where he gets his building materials now and this place is definitely not above board."

"Time for a new contractor."

Emma shrugged. "You know, I can investigate further and get concrete proof. You could recoup your losses."

Killian shook his head. "No need. I'd rather cut my losses and move on."

"Why?" Emma asked, brow furrowing.

He met her eyes, his voice lowering. "Because the sooner our professional relationship is done the sooner our personal one can begin."

Emma's mouth hung open for a second before she laughed nervously, as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who says I want a personal relationship with you?" she asked.

Killian cocked his head to the side, his eyes flitting over her face. "It's all in the body language if you know how to read it. I'm very perceptive and observant. It says it in your eyes when you look at me. It's in your touch. It's written all over your face."

Emma tore her eyes away from him and cleared her throat. "Well, right now, you're still my client."

"You're fired," he said with a barely hidden grin.

Emma laughed softly, as she started the car.

...

End of Part 2

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


	3. Part 3

**Note** : Thanks for your responses to the second part and "World's Best Mom" and "Never Let Go". Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 3/9...**

 _ **Rule #3: Never reveal anything personal about yourself. Stay in character.**_

"Someone's here to see you," Belle said from the doorway of Emma's office.

Emma glanced down at her watch. "I thought I didn't have any appointments until 1."

"He doesn't have an appointment."

"Who is it?" Emma asked, as her brow arched in curiosity.

Belle smiled. "The man who put that dreamy smile on your face."

"Killian?" Emma said, as she felt her cheeks redden.

"In the flesh," he said, poking his head in the door.

Belle disappeared and he entered Emma's office, sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Killian pulled a check out of his pocket and held it up to her. "I'm here to settle my bill."

Emma hid her smile as she raised an eyebrow. "In person?"

He shrugged. "Figured I'd save myself a stamp."

"Oh," Emma said, disappointed.

"And properly ask you out," he said, as he leaned forward on her desk.

Emma couldn't hide her smile. "You could've called."

"I'm much harder to say no to in person," Killian said, gesturing to himself. "This is a hard face to refuse."

Emma laughed. "So you thought I might say no?"

"I was pretty confident you'd say yes, but better safe than sorry," he said. He paused. "So is that a yes?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Killian grinned. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7. Would you like me to meet you here?"

Emma shook her head. "No, come to my apartment."

She scribbled her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He placed it in his pocket and handed her the check.

Emma's brow furrowed as she looked at it. "Is this the total Belle gave you? It seems rather...low."

Killian shrugged. "Well, Belle forgot to factor in the discounts."

Emma smiled. "Ah, the discounts."

"$50 off for the grilled cheese and onion rings."

"Yup."

"And $250 off for my assistance on the stakeout."

"That seems a bit steep."

"I did do half the work."

Emma pointed at the check. "Not to quibble, but it's still off by $3.50."

He offered her a tiny smile. "That was for the Cheetos."

Emma laughed. "Are you going to make me pay for your dry cleaning bill caused by the Cheeto dust too?"

Killian shook his head. "That's on the house."

"How generous."

He nodded as he headed toward the door. "I thought so." He paused before exiting. "See you tonight."

"I can hardly wait," Emma found herself muttering to his retreating figure, a smile on her lips long after he'd disappeared.

...

Emma stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, as she gnawed on her lower lip. She was currently on her 5th outfit. She stared at the little black dress. It was the perfect date dress. It showed off her legs and the neckline left just enough to the imagination. She slipped into black heels, just as she heard a knock on the door.

Emma took a deep breath as she approached the front door.

"You can do this," she mumbled to herself. "It's just a date. Your first one in five years. Okay, don't think about that."

She swallowed roughly and opened the door. Killian's mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"You look stunning, Swan."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

She noticed he was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and button down shirt.

"Oh no, I'm overdressed. I didn't know where we were going. I'll go change," she said, turning on her heel.

"Don't you dare," he said, stopping her movement.

She slowly spun around. "Really? But where are we going?"

"Well, the plan was bowling, but it would be a crime to waste a dress like that on bowling. You deserve better than beer, soggy pizza, and nachos. So how about dinner first at a nice place and then bowling instead?"

Emma nodded. "Sounds good. Let me just grab a change of clothes. There's no way I can bowl in this dress. Come on in."

Killian entered and Emma disappeared down the hall. He perused the simple, modest apartment. He had expected her to live in a fancy penthouse given her wealth. While the apartment was nice, it was nothing like a woman of her considerable wealth would normally live in. He realized Emma didn't flaunt her wealth. The women he normally targeted always had theirs on display. They lived in opulent mansions or penthouses. They drove fancy cars or limos. They always sported the latest designer dress or handbag.

But not Emma. You would never even know she had money. Her apartment was decorated simply, with modern furniture and few knickknacks. She only had two personal photos. One of her with her parents that looked to be taken shortly before their death and one with her and Belle.

Emma returned a moment later with a bag in her hand.

"All set."

"Your apartment is lovely," he said.

"I know what you're thinking. What is an heiress doing living in such a normal apartment?"

Killian shrugged. "It crossed my mind."

Emma came to stand before him, as she glanced down at the picture of her parents. "I haven't touched a penny of the money I inherited for my own personal use since I graduated college. I support myself through hard work. I'm proud of that."

"You should be," Killian said with a nod and then asked the question he didn't want to ask. "What do you do with the money then?"

"It's in an account dedicated to various charities I support, including the foundation I just started."

Killian sucked in a breath. That would mean any money they stole would essentially be stolen from those less fortunate. He didn't know if he could handle that. He was used to stealing from those who had it all. It didn't make it right, but it helped him sleep at night.

He slowly nodded his head. "Well, that is impressive indeed." He paused and then added, "Shall we go?"

Emma led the way out.

...

They settled on an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away. They ordered their meals and then fell into a comfortable conversation.

Killian took a sip of his wine and leaned toward Emma.

"How old were you when your parents died?"

"Five. I didn't have any family so my nanny raised me, but it was just a job to her. We were never close. When I turned 14, she sent me away to boarding school. I was actually looking forward to not being alone all the time, but I felt more alone than ever. I couldn't connect with any of the girls. But then Belle transferred there when I was 16. She was my first friend and now she's my only family."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said sincerely.

"What about you?" she asked. "What was your childhood like?"

This was usually when he would make up some sob story to suit his character. But he realized his own story would have the most impact and that he wanted to tell her the truth.

"Well, my father left my mother, brother, and I when I was 8. My mother struggled to raise us until she died from cancer when I was 16."

"I'm so sorry."

"My brother was 18 and struggled to care for us too. We came to the states pursuing the American dream, but things didn't quite work out. My brother became involved with drugs. It was like I didn't know him anymore. I tried to get him help, but he refused. I haven't seen him in years."

"That must have been very difficult."

"It was. I had to find my way by myself. I suppose we both know what it's like to feel alone," he said.

But it wasn't a line meant to connect with her. It was the truth. What he didn't tell her was that his brother started running cons to support them and his drug habit. He was the one who taught Killian how to run cons and introduced him to Robin. And they were a trio for years.

But a few years ago, Liam met a woman and they fell in love. He sobered up for her and decided to go straight. Killian was furious with his brother for abandoning him, accusing him of being like their father. Liam apologized for dragging him into this life and told him that he could be so much more, so much better than this. But Killian refused to listen and they hadn't spoken since.

Emma reached across the table and linked her fingers with his.

"Maybe you don't have to be alone anymore," she said softly.

Killian offered her a smile.

...

Killian and Emma entered the bowling alley.

"I have to warn you," Emma said, as they found their lane. "I am an awful bowler."

"Well, I feel it only fair to warn you. I am a brilliant bowler."

Emma tilted her head to the side, as she came up close to him. "Can I use the bumpers?"

Killian chuckled. "No, because you're not 6."

Emma gave him a sexy little pout and he nearly relented.

"Will you at least help me find a ball that's not too heavy then?" she asked, as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Killian walked over to the racks and pulled off an 8. "Try this one."

Emma lifted it and shook her head. "No, too heavy. How about that green one?"

Killian laughed. "That's child size. I doubt you can even fit your fingers in the holes."

Emma walked over, slipped her slender fingers in, and picked it up. "Perfect."

Killian shook his head with a laugh as he found his own ball.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the lane.

Emma slowly walked to the line and dropped her ball. It almost immediately went into the gutter.

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding were you?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head.

Her second try resulted in the same. Killian's first ball was a strike. Emma threw two more gutter balls and Killian threw another strike. Killian was starting to feel bad for her. Would she even knock down a pin?

She prepared for her next turn. As she stood at the line, Killian came up behind her, pressing his body against her back. Emma felt her breath catch in her chest at his closeness. He placed his face near hers, as he tried to steady his own racing heart. He slowly ran his hand down her arm, causing goosebumps to appear and then covered her hand with his.

"Allow me to give you a few tips."

"Okay," she breathed.

"You want to have one fluid motion," he said, as he pulled her arm back. "Don't twist your wrist when you release the ball. And use your lower body to propel yourself."

"Got it," Emma said, as she turned her face and found his lips right in front of her.

Killian's eyes darted down to her mouth and it took all of his strength not to kiss her. He reluctantly released her and stepped back.

Emma took a few steadying breaths and then set up her shot, following his tips. She released the ball and instead of going into the gutter it made it all the way down the lane. It curved to the right a bit and then knocked all the pins down.

Emma threw her arms up in the air, as she turned around to face him. He offered her a grin.

"Brilliant, love," he said.

Emma rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. She caught him by surprise but he quickly recovered, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Killian loved the feel of his body against hers and didn't want to let go. He finally forced himself to pull back.

"Thanks for the tips," she said.

"Anytime, milady," he replied.

Killian's next turn was a gutter ball, while Emma got another strike. Two more strikes followed after that for her.

Killian watched her carefully, noticing her perfect form and expert follow through. He finally shook his head, a grin upon his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, as she sat down next to him.

"You know how to bowl, don't you?"

Emma smiled. "College champion four years running."

Killian shook his head with a laugh. The con had been conned.

"You had me fooled."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "It's called a hustle. And you were far too easy of a mark."

She then stood, walked over to the rack to get a size 10 ball, and took her turn. Killian swallowed hard at the irony.

...

Killian walked Emma to her apartment. She turned toward him and leaned against the door. Killian stepped close to her, as he placed his arms on either side of her body, palms flat against the door.

He looked down at her, his eyes flitting across her face.

"I had a great time tonight, Emma," he said.

"So did I," she replied.

"Will you go out with me again?" he asked softly.

"That depends," she replied with a smile.

"On what?" he asked, cocking his brow.

"If your ego has recovered from my hustling you in bowling."

"I demand a rematch."

Emma shook her head. "Nope. And I get to plan the second date."

Killian smiled. "So I assume that's a yes then."

"Yes," she whispered.

Killian's face moved closer to hers, his lips tantalizingly close. Emma was sure he was going to kiss her. She even closed her eyes in anticipation. Instead, she felt his soft lips brush against her cheek.

"Goodnight, love," he said, before stepping away from her and turning to leave.

"Goodnight," she replied, as she brought her hand up to her cheek.

...

Killian arrived home to find Robin waiting for him on the couch.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," Killian said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

He sat down beside Robin on the couch.

"That's it?"

Killian sighed heavily and met Robin's eyes. "It was amazing, okay? Is that what you wish to hear?"

"Bloody hell," Robin said, as he dragged a hand down his face. "I knew it. You're falling for her!"

Killian didn't dispute the claim. He didn't think he'd be very convincing.

"Listen, Robin, I think we should reconsider this mark."

"I knew this would happen. You're letting your feelings get in the way of doing your job."

"Please just listen," Killian said sharply. "Emma doesn't use any of the money for herself. She has it in an account and it is used solely for funding her charities and foundation."

"That's useful intel."

"If we steal from her then we will be stealing from children, from the underprivileged."

Robin sighed. "And this change of heart has nothing to do with your feelings for Emma?"

Killian licked at his lips. "She's a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

"We've targeted good people before, Killian. You just haven't fallen for any of them." Robin let out a frustrated breath. "How about a compromise?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We don't steal her money. We just access her client accounts. We can gain information we can use to con them, steal from them."

Killian stared at Robin. He wanted to say no, but he felt like he would be letting him down.

"Fine," he agreed.

Robin nodded. "Okay, well, the next step is to figure out how to gain access to her client accounts. We should-..."

Killian stood up abruptly. "I'm exhausted. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when Killian turned on his heel and headed toward his bedroom.

...

End of Part 3

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	4. Part 4

Note: Thanks for your responses to the last part and "Puppy Love"! The reviews seem to be having a problem on this site. They aren't showing up on and in some cases the numbers of reviews aren't recording. As far as I can tell, I am receiving all of your reviews in my email though, so thank you! Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 4/9...**

 _ **Rule #4: Spot your mark's weakness and exploit it.**_

Robin entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Gary did some more digging about Emma."

"What did he find?" Killian asked, as he sat at the kitchen counter and sipped his own coffee.

"She was engaged."

Killian eyes widened. "Really? She hasn't mentioned anything yet."

"Can't say I'm surprised. It did not end well."

"What happened?"

"Five years ago, she met this Wall Street big wig, Neal Cassidy. They dated for a year and then got engaged. The night before their wedding, Emma caught him cheating. It gets worse. It was with her bridesmaid in the bathroom during their rehearsal dinner."

"I thought such things only happened in movies."

"Apparently not. She discovered he had been cheating on her for months with various women. She obviously called off the wedding."

Killian sighed heavily. He felt awful for Emma. What a terrible thing to go through. He knew what it felt like to be cheated on. He had experienced that betrayal too, although on a much smaller scale.

"Has she been with anyone since?"

Robin shook his head. "Doesn't appear so. Looks as if she swore off men for a while."

Killian let out a breath. That meant Emma was putting herself out there again, opening herself up again for him. She was allowing herself to trust him and he was just another guy who would betray her and break her heart.

Robin noticed the look on Killian's face. "What's wrong, mate?"

"I feel badly about doing this to her when she's been hurt so terribly in the past."

Robin's eyes widened. "You feel bad? You need to stop allowing your feelings for her to get in the way. Killian, this is information you can use to get closer to her. And you can even tell the truth to do it. You've both been cheated on."

Killian dropped his eyes, but didn't say another word.

...

Emma opened the door and smiled at Killian.

"Hi. Right on time."

He returned her smile. "So what's the plan for the date? Since you insisted on planning it."

Emma grabbed a basket from the table by the door. "Picnic lunch in Central Park."

Killian nodded. "Sounds good. I don't believe you can hustle me during a picnic lunch."

Emma laughed. Killian held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a long moment, then slipped her hand into his. They exited the apartment.

It was a beautiful day so they decided to walk to the park. Emma smiled as they walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers.

When they arrived at the park, they found it crowded on such a nice day. It took them a while to find a spot where they would have some semblance of privacy.

They finally settled on a spot under a tree. Emma took a blanket out of the basket and Killian helped her lay it out. They sat down and she proceeded to empty the basket.

Killian nodded his head, impressed. "That's quite a spread you've prepared, Swan."

Emma laughed. "Oh, I didn't prepare it. Granny's Diner did. Chicken salad sandwiches with pasta salad and potato salad. Biscuits too. Oh and for dessert, Mississippi mud pie. And of course some wine."

Killian licked at his lips and Emma was suddenly hungry for something else entirely.

"It all sounds delicious. Thank you."

Emma handed him a plate and utensils. They went about filling their plates. They made small talk while they ate, until Killian tried to subtly change the subject.

"So is a picnic in the park your go to move when planning a date?"

Emma shook her head. "No, you're the first guy I've ever brought here." She paused and then added, "But then again, I haven't done a lot of dating."

Killian arched his brow. "A woman as beautiful and amazing as you? I find that hard to believe. Men must be lined up around the corner to date you."

Emma shrugged. "It's always been hard for me to know if a guy is interested in me or my money. And then once I tell them that I don't touch the money, they lose interest pretty quickly."

"Their loss...and my gain," Killian said with a grin and a look in his eyes that made her blush.

He honestly wondered what was wrong with these men. He'd still want Emma if she didn't have a penny to her name.

"So you've never had any serious relationships?" he asked.

Emma averted her eyes to her plate, as her voice lowered. "Just one."

Killian noticed her obvious discomfort. "It's okay, love. You don't have to share it with me if you don't wish to."

Emma shrugged and met his eyes. "You'll find out eventually anyway. It ended quite publicly three years ago. I was the topic of gossip at every social event for months."

"What happened?" Killian asked, hoping he managed to sound surprised.

"My fiancé cheated on me the night before our wedding. I caught him with one of my bridesmaids in the bathroom during our rehearsal dinner."

Killian heard her voice break and tears fill her eyes. He reached out and linked her fingers with his.

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I found out he had been cheating for months with many women. I don't believe he ever loved me. I think he only wanted me for my money. I think he believed he could eventually convince me that I should use it, invest it in some stocks or something." She paused and sucked in a breath, as she met his eyes. "In some ways, I'm grateful it happened the way it did. At least I avoided ending up with a cheating husband. I avoided being with a man I couldn't trust. I dodged that bullet."

Killian felt the guilt bubble to the surface at her words.

"But such wounds do not heal quickly," he said.

Emma shook her head. "No, they don't. I doubted myself for a long time. Doubted my ability to do my job. I had missed all of the signs and I started not to trust my instincts. I started not to trust at all. I swore off men."

"I can understand how you would feel that way."

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips. "But then you came along. And for the first time I felt ready to put myself back out there. To open myself up again and trust."

Killian swallowed roughly. The guilt built inside of him with every word she said. She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she went on.

"What about you? Any serious relationships?"

"Just one," he said, meeting her eyes. "I'm afraid I too know what it feels like to be betrayed."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It was on a much smaller scale, of course. Shortly after moving to the states, I met Milah. It didn't take long for us to fall in love. I was even going to ask her to move in with me. But the night I planned on doing so, I found her in bed with one of my mates."

Emma chuckled mirthlessly. "Aren't we a pair? I think we need to choose better friends."

Killian managed a smile. "I too was wary of women for a long time after that. You're the first woman I've wanted to pursue a relationship with."

And it was the truth. One of the reasons Killian liked conning women was because he knew there was no chance of a future with them. He knew his heart wasn't on the line. But Emma was different. Emma changed everything.

Emma smiled as she met his eyes. "Let's make a pact."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "A pact?"

"Yes," she said, holding out her hand. "Let's promise that no matter what happens, we won't break each other's hearts."

Killian stared at her hand for a long time before placing his in it.

...

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, as Killian led her by the hand through Central Park.

"Patience, love. You'll see."

"I thought I was in charge of this date," she said.

"The picnic was a brilliant idea and quite delicious. But I have something a little more fun in mind."

Killian and Emma stopped in their tracks as the carousel came into view. Emma's mouth hung open, as she turned to him.

"You want to go on the carousel? Aren't we a little old?"

"You're never too old for a carousel ride. Plus, I'm willing to bet that nanny of yours never took you as a child."

Emma smiled slightly. "That's a safe bet. I always wanted to go."

Killian pulled her toward the carousel. "Never too late, love."

They climbed aboard and quickly found horses side by side. Emma hopped on and smiled at Killian once he was atop his own. The carousel started up and Emma felt the wind blow her hair. Killian watched the excited look on her face and felt his heart swell. Emma could feel his eyes on her as their horses moved up and down side by side. She turned to look at him and then held out her hand. Killian smiled as he reached across and placed his hand in hers.

...

Emma turned to look at Killian as he led them to the rowboats in Central Park.

"Will you stop hijacking the date I planned?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

Killian grinned. "Well, love, not to criticize, but it didn't seem like you planned anything beyond the picnic lunch."

Emma offered him a crooked smile. "In my defense, by the time I finished ordering from Granny's I was pretty tired."

"I can imagine," he said with a chuckle.

Killian gestured to the boats. "I'm willing to bet you've never been on a boat."

Emma nodded. "You'd be right."

He stepped inside and held his hand out to her, helping her into the boat. They sat across from each other and he handed her the paddle.

"There's nothing to it, Swan," he said, demonstrating how to row.

They started moving out into the water. Emma enjoyed the peaceful setting. It was a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of the city.

"This is nice," she said.

"I've always enjoyed the water," he said. "I find it calming."

"Did you go sailing as a child?"

Killian's eyes darkened. "Aye. My father took my brother and I quite frequently."

"Did you continue after he left?"

Killian shook his head. "No, it was too painful."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Then why take me now?"

A smile pulled at his lips, as he met her eyes. "I suppose I wished to make new, happy memories with you. To reclaim something I once loved."

Emma smiled and dropped her paddle for a moment, leaning forward to touch his hand. But as she did so the boat tilted. She tried to compensate by shifting her weight to the left, but that just made it worse. The boat rocked back and forth and then finally flipped, dumping them both into the water.

They came up beside it a moment later, gasping for air and then dissolving into a fit of laughter when their eyes met.

"How's that for a memory?" she asked.

He nodded with a grin. "That'll do quite nicely."

She waded up close to him and looped her arms around his neck. "You know, if you hadn't hijacked my date then we'd still be on land right now and completely dry."

Killian smiled, as he gently brushed a piece of wet hair off her forehead. "Aye, but what would be the fun in that?"

Emma simply laughed.

...

Killian walked Emma back to her apartment. They stood facing each other in their soaking wet clothes.

"I had a wonderful time today," he said.

Emma smiled. "Me too. Not bad for a second date."

"Third date if you count the stakeout."

Emma laughed. "I don't."

"Well, I believe it's my turn to plan our third date then, despite your insistence that I hijacked this one."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something you can't hustle me in of course." He paused and asked, "How does the Bronx Zoo sound?"

Emma's face lit up. "I've always wanted to go there."

Killian arched a brow. "You've never been to the Bronx Zoo?"

Emma shook her head. "Never been to any zoo. My parents were always too busy with work to take me anywhere. And my nanny said zoos were smelly and disgusting. I guess I always felt silly going by myself as an adult."

Killian shook his head. "Well, love, I do believe that is a wrong that must be righted and I'm just the man for the job."

Emma chuckled. "I do believe you are."

Killian leaned toward her and again Emma waited for him to kiss her. But he brushed his lips against her cheek instead. She wanted to grab him by the collar and crash her lips into his, but she resisted. She appreciated that he wanted to take things slowly, even though it was obvious to her that she was falling for him fast and hard. And if the look in his eyes was any indication, he was falling too.

"Goodnight, Emma," he said.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

Emma leaned her head against the door as she watched him go.

...

"You've got another date with Emma today, right?" Robin asked Killian a few days later.

"Aye."

"Good. It will be the perfect time to move ahead with our plan."

Killian met his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We need to get access to Emma's office and see what information we can find."

Killian sighed. "Emma owns a security firm. I'm fairly certain that her office must be hard to access."

Robin leaned forward on the table. "While you've been wining and dining the lady, I've been doing my research. She has a swipe card to get into the firm and her personal office. I need you to get the swipe card."

"She'll notice if it's missing."

Robin grinned. "Way ahead of you. We're going to coordinate a hand-off."

Killian ran his hands down his face. He had a fun day at the Bronx Zoo planned with Emma. He just wanted to spend the day with her getting to know her better. He didn't want it to be a part of the con. He didn't want to be constantly reminded of how he was hurting her.

"Can't we do this another day?"

"The sooner the better, wouldn't you say?" Robin sighed in frustration. "I think you keep forgetting the objective. Your job is to manipulate her so we can gain access to her client accounts. I already agreed to forego stealing her money. Are you going to be able to compete this operation or not?"

Killian slowly nodded. "Fine. I'll do it today."

"Good, so you should arrive at Emma's early. She'll have to let you in to wait while she finishes getting ready. That will allow you time to search her apartment for the swipe. I'd assume it would be in her purse, but that will be up to you to determine. Once you have it, the drop-off will occur at the zoo."

"Where?"

"Butterfly garden. Stick it in the back pocket of your jeans. Don't worry, I'll wear a disguise. Give me two hours to get it to Gary, make a copy, and get it back to you."

"Where do you want to meet to hand it back off?"

"Sea lion exhibit. I'll slip it right back into your pocket."

Killian slowly blew out a breath as he shook his head. "I doubt getting access to her firm will be as simple as using a swipe. Security is what she does. She must have security cameras."

"Right you are, mate. She does and they are monitored by a security guard. Fortunately for us, Gary will access the cameras remotely and loop the feed when we break in."

Killian nodded. "Okay."

...

Emma opened the door, her brow rising in surprise at Killian.

"Hi...you're early."

"Couldn't wait to see you, love," he said, stepping inside and placing a kiss to her cheek.

Emma closed the door behind him. "I have to finish getting ready. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take your time," he said, as she disappeared down the hall.

Killian scanned the living room, his eyes landing on her purse that sat on a table by the door. He moved to the bag and began to rummage through it quickly. He didn't see a swipe. Killian looked around the apartment and noticed a door off the kitchen. He quietly made his way to the door and opened it. It was Emma's home office. He crept inside and closed the door behind him. The small office contained a wooden desk and a filing cabinet. He moved to the desk first, rummaging through her drawers. He found nothing but papers in them about household concerns. Killian moved to the filling cabinet next. The first two drawers were more papers related to the household. The third cabinet he found locked. Killian arched his brow. It was the first locked drawer he'd found. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his lock picking set. It wasn't the first locked he'd ever picked and he had it open in less than thirty seconds. The drawer was empty except for one thing: her swipe. Killian reached into the drawer, pulled it out, and closed the drawer. He stuck the swipe in his back pocket. He would have to find a way to get Emma to let him in after their date so he could place it back in the cabinet.

Killian moved to the door and slowly turned the knob, peeking outside before slipping out and closing the door behind him. He quickly moved to the couch and sat down just in time. Emma emerged from the hall a moment later.

"All set," she said with a bright smile.

Emma held her hand out to him and he placed it in hers as he stood.

"You look lovely," he said.

Emma glanced down at her simple jeans and black t-shirt and smiled. "Thanks."

They exited the apartment hand-in-hand.

...

Emma's eyes lit up the moment she entered the zoo. "I can't believe I'm finally at the zoo."

Killian smiled at her childlike excitement. "If you're good, perhaps I'll get you cotton candy later."

Emma laughed, as she linked her arm through his. "Where to first?"

Killian's smile faded. "How about the butterfly garden?"

"Sounds great," Emma said, as Killian led the way.

Killian spotted Robin the moment they entered the garden. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

Emma's mouth dropped open at the butterflies surrounding them. "They're beautiful."

"Aye, that they are."

Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders, as he looked at Robin out of the corner of his eye. Robin slowly made his way over to them, his hand darting out as he passed behind Killian. He quickly grasped the card, stuck it in his pocket, and kept walking.

...

Emma pulled a piece of cotton candy off and stuffed it into Killian's mouth, laughing as she did so. He smiled through the pink fluff and then swallowed it.

"I haven't had cotton candy since I was a lad," Killian said.

"Me neither."

Killian looked around the zoo as they walked. "My brother and I used to come here when we first moved to the states. We would scrape up enough money and just spend the day visiting the exhibits. It never got tiresome."

"That's a nice memory," she said.

What Killian didn't tell her was that they ran some of their very first cons here. Killian and Liam would weave in and out of the crowd, snatching wallets from distracted guests. Then they would get lunch and Killian would pretend to find a fly in it. Liam taught him to keep a bag of dead ones with him at all times. They would complain and get their money back. They ran this particular con for a few months before they were caught and banned from the zoo. Killian remembered how disappointed he felt not being able to visit the animals anymore. He was happy to be able to come back to it now and even happier that he got to share it with Emma. His only regret was that he was still running cons instead of just enjoying his time there with her.

...

Killian and Emma made their way to the sea lion exhibit. It was the last one and Killian hoped that Robin had arrived back in time. He scanned the area and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted him.

Killian guided Emma over to the sea lions and again put his arm around her. She smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, guilt bubbling up inside him again. He hated that these moments with her had to be marred by this operation.

He saw Robin move out of the corner of his eye. He walked behind Killian and slipped the swipe into his pocket.

Emma laughed as the sea lion caught a fish in its mouth and then clapped its flippers. Although Killian had missed it, he laughed along with her.

...

Killian walked Emma to her apartment.

"I had a great day with you, Killian," she said.

"As did I," he replied.

Emma moved closer to him, her fingers coming up to play with the buttons of his shirt.

"I really love spending time with you," she said softly.

Killian reached up and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Emma, you are the best part of my day...my week."

Emma's smile widened. "I look forward to seeing you and when we're not together, I can't stop thinking about you."

"You're on my mind all the time too, love."

Killian licked at his lips. He needed an excuse to come in but he didn't want to rush things between them.

"Today is our third date. You know what they say about the third date, don't you?" he asked.

Emma arched her brow. He hadn't so much as kissed her yet.

"What do they say?"

"That the lady should invite her date in for coffee."

Emma wondered if this was a euphemism for sex.

"Actual coffee?"

Killian nodded. "Of course."

Emma smiled. "Must be an English thing, although I would have expected tea instead of coffee." She paused, "Okay, come on in."

She unlocked the door and they both entered. She dropped her purse onto the table and headed for the kitchen. Killian quickly realized his mistake. The office was off the kitchen. He couldn't get to it without her noticing.

"How do you like your coffee?" she called.

"Black," he replied, as he sat on the couch and weighed his options.

Emma returned a few minutes later with two mugs. She sat down close beside him.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip.

Then it came to him. He would suggest they watch a movie and hope that she would drift off to sleep during it.

"How about we watch a movie, love?" he asked. "I don't want our time together to end."

Emma smiled. "Okay."

She flipped on her Smart TV and found Netflix. "Any preferences?"

"Anything you desire," he said.

Killian expected her to choose some romantic comedy, but she chose an action movie instead. Emma snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. Killian loved the feel of her in his arms, but he couldn't enjoy the moment knowing how he had manipulated it and what he had to do next.

After about an hour, he heard Emma's breathing change. He looked down at her, smiling at her slightly parted lips and closed eyes. He hated to separate from her, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

He gently cradled her body and moved her so she was lying on the couch. He hurried into the office, opened the drawer, replaced the card, and then used his pick to relock it.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, standing over her peaceful figure. He knew he couldn't stay. The guilt was eating at him as it was. He didn't want her to wonder where he went off to, so he scribbled her a quick note saying he knew she needed her rest and that he would see her soon. He placed the note on the coffee table.

Killian pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, love."

He then exited the apartment.

...

End of Part 4

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	5. Part 5

**Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part and "For Better or For Worse". Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 5/9...**

 _ **Rule #5: Never get personally involved. Remain detached and uninvested.**_

Emma and Belle sat at their favorite little coffee shop.

"So how was your date yesterday?" Belle asked.

Emma smiled. "It was great. The zoo was even better than I imagined. And spending time with Killian is just-..."

Emma's voice trailed off dreamily. Belle shook her head. "You're falling for him."

Red filled Emma's cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to anyone with eyesight and hearing," Belle replied.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I know it's fast, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Neal. I can't stop thinking about him and I want to be with him all the time."

"I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"Don't worry. We're taking things slow otherwise. I think my heart is ahead of my body. He hasn't even kissed me yet."

Belle raised her brow in surprise. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Really. Although he did sort of invite himself into my apartment last night."

"Sort of?"

"He said third dates are for the lady to invite her date in for coffee."

"Is that a euphemism for sex?"

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "No. He just didn't want the date to end and neither did I."

"So did he end up kissing you?"

"No. We snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie. I fell asleep."

"I don't believe I've ever heard you use the word snuggled before."

Emma smiled. "What can I say? I guess Killian brings out my softer side." Emma paused and then went on. "Anyway, I woke up to find myself covered by a blanket and a note saying he had left so I could get my rest."

"Speak of the devil," Belle said, as she gestured over Emma's shoulder.

Emma turned to find Killian had just walked in the door. They exchanged smiles as he walked over to their table.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, gazing up at him.

Of course, it was not a mere coincidence. Killian knew from Gary that Emma and Belle started every morning here.

"I spotted this place on my way to your office the other day and I thought I'd give it a try. Now that I see you here I know I must have made the right choice."

"The bear claws are my favorite," Emma said. "And when it's cold, there's nothing better than their hot chocolate with cinnamon."

Killian smiled. He loved to learn new things about Emma without the benefit of inside information.

Belle stood up, coffee in hand. "I'm going to head to work. See you there, Emma. Nice to see you again, Killian."

"Likewise," he said, as he took her seat.

He leaned forward. "This is fortuitous. I was just about to call you."

"About what?"

"About our next date. I was thinking Saturday."

Emma smiled. "Sounds great. Did you have anything in mind?"

"How's your mini golf game?" he asked, brow arched. "Worse than your bowling game I hope."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Awful. Honestly."

Killian bobbed his head. "Then mini golf it is."

He stood and walked over to her, placing a kiss to her cheek. "See you then, love. Have a good day."

"You too," Emma said, as she watched him walk to the counter.

...

Emma had one surefire way to determine if a man was right for her. She called it her charity test. Before she revealed that she didn't use her inheritance for personal use, she would give them this little test. She would take her date to visit one of her charities and see how he interacted with everyone. Every charity she supported involved children in some way. She would know immediately if a man was right for her by how he dealt with the children. Unfortunately for Emma, no man had ever passed her test. Even Neal had failed, but she had chosen to overlook it. He'd thrown a fit when some paint got on his $500 suit. She should have known then he wasn't right for her, but she had begun to develop feelings for him and chose to chalk his reaction up to a bad day.

Emma glanced at Killian as she turned into the parking garage of the literacy center. "Sorry to drag you here before our mini golf date. But I was already scheduled to read today and I completely forgot about it when we made our plans."

Killian shrugged. "Not a problem. I love children."

Emma arched an eyebrow with a little smile as she parked. Killian didn't actually know if he loved children or not because he was never around them. He'd encountered a random grandchild or two that belonged to one of his marks, but that was about it.

They exited the car and parking garage and made their way into the literacy center. Killian's eyes widened at the beautiful place. It had obviously just been redone. Bright, blue plaint coated the walls and everything looked clean and new.

"This place is beautiful."

Emma nodded. "It was falling apart when I first came here. I made a donation so they could redo it."

"Money well spent," he said.

"This place is so important to these kids. Most of these children are from poor families and they attend underfunded schools. They come here after school free of charge and they can receive help building their reading skills. They can get help with their homework. We even have programs on the weekends. We have three certified teachers on staff and two reading specialists. Most of these children won't get any help at home so this is really important to help them develop those basic reading skills."

Killian smiled at her, the passion in her voice evident.

"What?" she asked, as she grew uncomfortable under his stare.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, it is. I know I could just write a check and never step foot inside this place, but that's not what I want to do with my money. I want to see the difference I make. I want to be a part of something important. I am personally involved in every charity I support."

Killian felt the guilt begin to gnaw away at him. Emma wasn't just a good person. She was an amazing woman with a huge heart. And he felt like absolute scum for trying to take advantage of her.

The women he usually swindled supported charities too, but they simply wrote a check and attended fundraisers. They never got personally involved.

Killian swallowed hard as he followed Emma into a room that was decorated like a rainforest. A huge tree stood in the middle and stuffed animals hung from it. There was a circular area where the children had gathered on the rug.

As soon as they saw Emma, smiles appeared on their faces. "Hi, Miss Emma!" they greeted her cheerily.

Emma sat down in a rocking chair in front of them, as Killian stood off to the side and watched.

"Good afternoon, boys and girls. How are you today?"

"Good!" they said.

"I brought a friend with me today. Can you say hi to Killian?"

They all turned to wave at him. "Hi, Mr. Killian!"

Killian smiled. "Hello, boys and girls."

Emma picked up a book as the children returned their attention to her. "Today, we are going to read one of my favorite stories. It's called Pinocchio. Has anyone ever read that before? Or seen the movie?"

To Emma's surprise, none of them raised their hands. "Well, this story is about telling the truth. Why do you think it's important to tell the truth?"

A little girl's hand shot up. "Sophia, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"If you don't tell the truth, then no one will trust you."

Emma nodded. "That's right. And trust is important if you want someone to like you, right?"

They all nodded vigorously. Killian dropped his eyes to the floor, as Emma began to read. But her enthusiasm as she read pulled his eyes right back up to her. The kids sat mesmerized by her. She was a natural.

She finished the story. "What do you think the lesson of the story is, boys and girls?"

A little boy waved his hand in the air. "Yes, Dante?"

"The lesson is you should always tell the truth so people will trust you."

Killian felt a lump swell in his throat.

Emma nodded with a smile. "That's right. Good job. Trust is important to every relationship. Now, kids, we have a Pinocchio craft for you to do. Head on into the art room with Miss Patty and I'll see you in a few minutes."

They all jumped up and ran to the art room. Emma stood and walked over to Killian, who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're brilliant with those children."

Emma shrugged. "They make it easy."

Emma eyed him in his crisp, white button down shirt and blue vest. "Care to join me in the art room?"

"Of course."

They headed into the art room. The children were making Pinocchio puppets out of construction paper and string. Emma and Killian sat down at one table. The children were carefully cutting out their pieces and gluing parts together.

"Can you help me?" Killian heard a small voice ask from his right.

Emma was busy helping a little girl, so Killian knew she was speaking to him. He licked at his lips nervously. "Sure."

"I can't tie the string," she said, as she held up a piece of Pinocchio's leg.

Killian bent down beside the little girl. Emma watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Here's a trick, lass. Take the two ends and loop them around your finger to make a hole. Then pull the ends through the hole." He demonstrated. "Now you try," he said.

The little girl, Ashley, followed his steps and he helped her with the last bit. Emma smiled at his attentiveness and gentle demeanor.

"There you go. Brilliant," he said with a grin.

The little girl offered him a toothless smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said.

Emma watched as he moved to the other side of the table and assisted the children without being asked. A little boy was squeezing glue onto Pinocchio's shorts to attach his suspenders, but the glue bottle was a little clogged up. When he shook it, he squeezed too hard and glue came squirting out. Killian was right in the line of fire. Glue ended up splattered all over his shirt and vest.

Emma waited for his reaction, as the children laughed and the boy muttered an embarrassed apology. He looked down at his clothes and then at the boy. The little boy was near tears, but Killian ruffled his hair.

A smile came to his lips. "No harm done, lad. Accidents happen. I quite like the design you created on my clothes."

The boy's lips stopped quivering and he chuckled softly. Killian lifted his head and found Emma staring at him with a smile.

...

They climbed into Emma's car an hour later. Killian had washed off the glue as best he could. She turned to him before she started the car.

"You were great with those kids today," she said.

He shrugged. "You were right. They do make it easy."

"A lot of guys would have lost it if a kid got glue all over him like that."

Killian shook his head. "It's just clothes. Not important." He paused, meeting her eyes. "But what you're doing at that place is, Emma. It's amazing." He paused again and whispered, "You're amazing."

Emma felt a blush creep into her cheeks. He had definitely passed the test.

"Thank you," she replied softly. "So, do you want to go to your apartment to change before we go mini golfing?"

Killian panicked for a moment. He couldn't let her see Robin or the intel they had gathered around their apartment.

"Aye. You can just wait in the car while I run up quickly to change."

Emma nodded and started the car. "Okay."

Killian breathed a sigh of relief.

...

Emma and Killian arrived at the mini golf course.

"I haven't mini golfed in years," Emma said, as she came up to the first hole. "Last time I played, I hit one ball into the parking lot and another into a stream."

Killian still wasn't entirely sure she wasn't hustling him.

"Seems you don't know your own strength," he said.

Emma shrugged and placed her ball down. She did a few practice swings and then hit the ball. It went flying in the air, hit the windmill, and then bounced onto the green of the second hole.

Killian laughed as Emma shook her head. "Oops."

"Love, it's a golf ball, not a baseball."

"I told you I'm awful."

Killian placed his ball down and swung his club. The ball went through the windmill and right into the hole. He flashed her a grin.

"I happen to be quite the mini golfer. Even considered going pro for a while."

Emma laughed as they went to retrieve their balls. The second hole didn't go much better for Emma. She tried to hit it more softly and ended up taking ten strokes to get it in the hole. Killian told her to stop at the six stroke limit, but she was determined.

He got another hole in one on the second one. Emma looked deflated as she moved to the third hole.

"Wait a minute, love," he said, as she placed her ball down.

He came up behind her, his body pressing into hers. His arms slid against hers and his hands covered her own, which held the club. Emma sucked in a breath at his closenness.

Killian's lips moved to her ear. "I think you need a little hands-on coaching, Emma."

Emma was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to concentrate while his body was pressed up against hers. Killian became momentarily distracted by having her so close that he forgot what he was doing.

He swallowed hard, as he brought their arms up together. "You need to have more follow through, but then just tap it when you reach the ball."

Emma felt his breath tickle her ear. She turned her face and met his eyes. His lips were tantalizingly close. As if he knew what she wanted, his tongue slowly darted out and licked at his lips. Emma felt her palms grow sweaty and she was sure the club would have gone flying out of her hands if he wasn't holding it with her.

He did a few more practice swings with her, before reluctantly releasing his hold on her and stepping back. Emma sighed at the loss of contact. She shook her head to regain her concentration. She stood in front of the ball and swung. The ball went through the whale's mouth and came out the other end. It neared the hole and circled it a few times before it fell in.

Emma threw her arms up in the air and jumped up and down. Killian smiled at her excitement. "Brilliant, love."

Emma turned around to face him and threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over with the force. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself.

She pulled back and met his eyes. "Thanks for the hands-on coaching."

Killian smiled. "At your service."

Their gazes met and held. Again, Emma waited for him to kiss her, but he resisted the moment. He began to pull away, but she looped her arms around his neck more tightly, trapping him.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" she asked softly, her eyes sweeping across his face.

His eyes widened at the question. "I...uh...I have been waiting for the perfect moment."

Emma smiled. "Sometimes we have to make our own perfect moments," she said.

Her eyes moved to his lips and her hands slid to the collar of his jacket. She yanked him to her, crashing her lips into his. Killian was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. His tongue slipped into her mouth, as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Emma's hands moved to the back of his head to cup it, deepening the kiss.

They finally parted, gasping for breath. The kiss had been even better than either one of them had imagined. Killian's eyes moved to her mouth. He needed to taste her again. This was one of the reasons he hadn't kissed her yet. He knew he would be addicted to her once he got a taste. And he also knew that once this was over, he would have to let her go. Connecting on a physical level would only make that harder now. But in that moment, he didn't care.

His brought his lips to hers again, his hands trailing up to cup her face. Their tongues battled for dominance this time. It felt like the world around them had disappeared until they heard a few throats clear behind them.

They reluctantly separated and turned their attention to their right. A family of four stood there waiting to use the hole. The mother and father had their young children's eyes covered.

"Do you mind?" the father asked.

Killian and Emma blushed and laughed, as they stepped aside. Killian gestured to the hole. "Be our guest."

The family moved to the hole, as Killian met Emma's eyes. "That was bloody amazing."

Emma bowed her head shyly. "I got a little carried away."

Killian brought his hand to her chin so she would meet his eyes again. "I'm glad you decided to create our own perfect moment."

Emma smiled, as she placed her hand in his. "Come on, let's go to the next hole."

...

Killian realized his mistake the moment Emma got her next hole in one. She hadn't hustled him this time. She was just a quick learner and he had provided her with the tools necessary to succeed. She proceeded to get three more holes in one and the rest of the holes took two or three strokes. They were neck-in-neck as they came to the eighteenth hole. Killian was one stroke ahead of Emma. As Emma set up her next stroke, Killian became distracted watching her. He didn't realize he hadn't moved far enough out of the way and neither did Emma. She brought her club up and began to swing, but she felt it make contact with something hard. She heard a yelp and turned around to find Killian holding his hands over his face.

Emma's eyes widened and she dropped her club. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!"

"Bloody hell," he mumbled.

Killian's nose was throbbing and he felt a small trickle of blood trailing down his chin. Emma helped him over to a nearby bench.

"I am so sorry. Please let me see."

Killian moved his hand and Emma saw that his nose was red and swollen, a thin stream of blood coming from it.

"Oh, you look awful. Do you think it's broken?"

"I don't believe so," he said weakly.

"I'll get some ice," she said.

Emma jumped up and hurried over to the snack bar. They gave her a paper towel with some ice. She hurried back over to him and sat down.

"Lean your head back," she said.

He did as he was told and she placed the ice on his nose. She brought her hand up and gently stroked his cheek.

"I feel awful. Your handsome face."

"Devilishly handsome," he said with a weak smile. "Don't worry, love. It'll take a lot more than a golf club to knock the handsome out of me."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "The good news is your ego seems to be completely intact." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted. But you didn't have to take out the competition for fear of losing."

Emma's eyes widened and she gently swatted his arm. "Not funny. You know it was an accident. It's partly your fault anyway. Why were you standing so close to me?"

Killian arched an eyebrow, as he felt the throbbing dull a bit from the ice. "I was distracted."

"By what?" she asked.

"You," he said with a grin.

Emma smiled and shook her head, before placing a kiss to his lips.

"Hmm," he said, licking at his lips when they parted. "Perhaps you are the best medicine."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine." He paused and then added. "I do believe I win by default though."

Emma combed her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I suppose that's only fair."

...

Killian had picked Emma up for their date in his car, but given his current condition she had insisted on driving him home and then taking a cab back to her place. He had tried to dissuade her, but it was of no use. Killian never brought a mark home to his place. He knew that Robin would be home and he feared Emma would discover him there. They also had papers about Emma and her firm scattered all over their kitchen table and coffee table.

Emma walked Killian to his door. "I can take it from here, love," he said.

She shook her head firmly. "No, I am going to help you inside and get you settled with an ice pack. It's the least I can do."

"Really, it's not necessary. I'm fine."

"I insist."

Killian searched his mind for another excuse, as he spoke more loudly, hoping that Robin would hear him. "My place is a bloody disaster, Emma. I don't want you to see it like that."

On the other side of the door, Robin heard Killian. His eyes widened in panic, but he sprung into action. He swept the papers off the kitchen table and coffee table and stuck them in a drawer. He then hurried into his bedroom and closed the door.

Emma sighed. "Killian, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You're a stubborn lass, aren't you?" he said with a crooked grin.

Emma nodded. "Yes and it makes me very good at my job and someone impossible to win an argument against."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "Okay, you can come in," he finally said, as he pretended to search for his keys in his pockets, hoping to stall long enough to give Robin time to clean up and hide.

He finally found them. "Please forgive the mess," he said, as he unlocked the door.

Emma followed him inside, noticing that the apartment seemed pretty neat to her.

"Looks fine to me," she said. "Sit down. I'll get some ice."

Killian sat down and scanned the apartment for any sign that Robin lived there or of their operation involving Emma. He didn't find any.

Emma sat down next to him and placed the ice on his nose. She then flipped on the TV.

"You don't have to stay, Emma."

"I want to," she said. "Is that okay?"

Killian smiled. "Of course, love. Thank you."

...

Two days later, Killian and Robin stood outside Emma's office.

"You're certain that Gary looped the camera feed?" Killian asked.

"Positive. Relax, mate."

But Killian couldn't relax. This was the last place he wanted to be and the last thing he wanted to be doing. Killian usually got a rush from any clandestine operation. But not this time. He just wanted to get in, get what they needed, and get out.

Robin pulled out the swipe and ran it through the slot. The light on the door turned green and he was able to open the door. He flashed Killian a smile that was not returned. They crept through the outer office until they came to Emma's office. Robin used the swipe to gain access again and they entered her office.

"I'll check her computer. You check the filing cabinet," Robin said.

Killian moved to the cabinet and found the drawers locked. He used his pick to open each drawer and found files on all of her clients. He took out his phone and snapped as many pictures as he could.

Robin sighed as he stared at her laptop. "Well, not surprisingly, it's password protected. Gary told me we would probably need a password cracker."

"Can he acquire one for us?" Killian asked.

Robin nodded. "Aye, it's going to cost us though. It's like a flash drive. You stick it in the USB slot and it will run through a thousand passwords a minute until it cracks it."

Killian nodded. "Okay, let's get out of-..."

Just then, the lights came on outside the office. Their heads whipped in the direction of the light and they caught sight of Emma and Belle. They ducked down and looked at each other, panic in their eyes. They realized Emma was headed to her office and they knew they needed to hide quickly. Robin dove under the desk, as Killian looked at her wardrobe. He crawled over to it, praying that there would be enough room to fit him. He opened the door, stuffed himself inside between her clothes, and closed the door just as she entered her office.

"That's weird," Emma said. "I could have sworn I closed my office door. I always close it."

Belle shrugged. "You must have forgotten. You've been a little distracted lately."

Emma laughed lightly. "I can't argue with that."

Killian squeezed his eyes closed. He knew he was the reason for her distractedness.

Belle gestured to her desk. "Which is probably why you forgot your phone."

Emma nodded as she picked her phone up from her desk. Robin held his breath as he saw her shoes appear in front of him.

"Got it. Let's go," Emma said.

Robin and Killian heard them leave the office. They waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone and then checked to see that the lights were off outside. They finally emerged from their hiding places.

Killian's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed with anger. "Bloody hell, that was far too close!"

Robin shrugged. "We've been in closer scrapes before."

Killian shook his head. This was different. Emma had nearly discovered them. She had nearly learned the truth. And he knew if that happened then he would surely lose her. He wasn't ready to let Emma go. He was starting to believe he never would be.

...

A week passed and Killian hadn't seen Emma. She called and texted him several times, wanting to plan another date, but he came up with an excuse every time. He didn't know how to be with her right now. The guilt was eating away at him. He couldn't stand telling her one more lie.

He began to consider leaving this life behind. He had never contemplated going straight before. Deep inside, he always believed that he couldn't change, that he couldn't be anything more. But he began to wonder if he had just been waiting for a reason to leave, a reason to change. Maybe Emma was that reason.

He remembered what his brother, Liam, had said the last time they had spoken. He had told him he believed he was better than this. Maybe he was.

Killian decided he needed to speak to his brother. It had been nearly four years and he wasn't even sure he still lived in the same place as he raised his hand to knock on his apartment door.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing his brother.

"Killian?" he said.

"Liam."

They stood uncomfortably for a few long moments before Liam stepped forward and pulled Killian into his arms.

"It's been far too long, brother," Liam said.

"Aye, that it has."

Liam pulled back and patted his brother's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Please, come in," Liam said.

Killian entered the small, neat apartment. He moved to a table on one wall, smiling at the wedding photo.

"How's Lisa?" he asked.

"She's great."

Killian's gaze moved to the picture beside it. He slowly picked it up. It was a baby picture of a little boy. He turned to his brother.

"Do you have a son?"

Liam nodded with a smile. "Aye, he's nearly one."

"What's his name?"

"Simon Killian Jones."

Killian arched his brow. "You named him after me?"

Liam nodded. "I wanted to have a piece of you with me always and I wanted my boy to have a piece of his uncle."

Killian smiled. "I have a nephew."

"I want you to meet him. He's out with Lisa now."

Liam eyed his brother, sensing something was off.

"What's wrong, Killian?"

Killian sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For turning my back on you. For accusing you of being like our father."

"I knew you didn't mean it."

"You've made a good life for yourself, haven't you?"

Liam nodded. "Aye, I am very happy. Sober 4 years and I have a job in business I enjoy."

"I'm happy for you, brother," Killian said.

"Thank you," he replied. Liam paused for a moment before continuing, "Why are you here, Killian? Why now after all this time?"

"I've met someone," he said.

Liam felt a small smile pull at his lips. "You've fallen in love."

Killian nodded. It was the first time he had truly admitted it to himself. "Aye, that I have."

"She's made you reconsider this life."

Killian bobbed his head. "I think I was envious of you, Liam. I envied the courage you had to leave this life behind. I envied that you had someone who gave you a reason to change, someone who believed you could. I wanted that."

"And now you can have it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he said, lowering his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Killian swallowed roughly. "I've fallen in love with my mark."

Liam's eyes widened. "You broke the golden rule of con men."

"I know. I didn't mean for it to happen." He paused and went on. "And now I don't know what to do. Robin doesn't want to give up the operation, but it's killing me knowing that I am lying to her. I'm betraying her every moment we spend together. Emma's been betrayed before and it took her a long time to trust again."

"What do you want me to say, Killian?"

"Tell me it's worth it. Tell me giving up this life for Emma would be worth it."

Liam sighed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Killian asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because you can't just change for Emma. You have to want to change for yourself. If you do it just for her, then the pull to return to what you know the moment things get difficult will be too great to resist."

Killian nodded. He knew his brother was right.

Liam leaned forward. "But listen to me. If you wish to be with this woman, then you need to tell her the truth. You can't build a relationship on a lie."

Killian swallowed hard. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe she never had to know the truth. Maybe he could just walk away and begin a life with her. He knew what would happen if Emma learned the truth. He would lose her.

Killian stood. "Thank you."

Liam stood and embraced his brother. "I know you'll do the right thing. You've always had it in you, Killian. I've always believed in you."

Killian simply smiled, hoping that he could find the courage to do the right thing and that maybe it wouldn't cost him the woman he loves.

...

End of Part 5

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	6. Part 6

**Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part and "Letters from War". Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 6/9...**

 _ **Rule #6: Do not let emotion get in the way. Never feel sorry for your mark.**_

Killian took a deep breath as he stood outside his apartment. He was trying to gain the courage to tell Robin the operation was over and he wanted out of this life. He finally pulled out his key and entered the apartment.

He found Robin sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, looking through the pictures of the files on Emma's clients Killian had snapped with his phone. Killian walked over to him and closed his laptop.

"Why the devil did you do that?" Robin asked, looking up at his partner.

"I'm done," Killian said.

"Done with what?" he asked, his brow knitted together in confusion.

"Done with this operation, done with this life," Killian said firmly.

Robin shook his head sharply. "Bloody hell, I knew this would happen. I knew it was a mistake to choose Emma as our mark."

"You're right. It was a mistake. She didn't deserve this. But it's hard to regret it because it led to me meeting her. I never would have met her otherwise. She's so far out of my league, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're in love with her," Robin stated, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Aye, I love her," he said. "She's given me a reason to change. She's made me believe I can be more, have a better life. And now we need to stop this before we do anymore damage."

"And what about me? I've invested time and effort in this too. This is my life too, Killian."

"It doesn't have to be, mate. You can be more too."

"Perhaps I don't want to be." He paused, sighing in frustration. "Let's just finish what we started with Emma. We've already come this far. And then we can part ways."

Killian shook his head. "No, this ends now. We can't hurt her anymore than we already have."

"What do you think is going to happen exactly? You're going to just leave this life and be with her? You're just going to pretend like you haven't been lying to her from the start? Betraying her with every word that you said to her?"

"It wasn't like that with us. Yes, I've lied, but we've shared many genuine moments together. My feelings for her are true. What we have is real."

"Do you think she'd see it that way if she knew the truth?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth."

Robin laughed caustically. "You're going to tell her the truth? You'll lose her!"

Killian swallowed hard. "I refuse to build a relationship on a lie. I want to start fresh with Emma and that means she needs to know the truth. It's a risk I must take."

"You're a bloody fool. You're going to end up alone and with nothing."

Killian knew there was an extremely good chance Robin was right.

"I'm going to tell her I love her and I want a life with her. I'm going to tell her I'm going straight for her."

"You're going to lose her," he repeated.

"And what if she learned the truth on her own a week from now, a month from now, a year from now? What then? She would never forgive me then. My only chance is to be honest with her now and hope that she will be able to forgive me."

Robin sighed heavily. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. There's more at stake than just your love life, Killian. She could send us both to jail."

Killian shook his head. "I don't believe Emma would do that."

Robin met his eyes. "You don't know what she'll do once she knows the truth."

Killian bowed his head. He was right.

...

"Are you going to keep checking your phone every two minutes?" Belle asked Emma over their breakfast.

"I haven't seen Killian in a week," she said, chewing on her lip nervously. "He keeps making excuses on why he can't see me."

Belle tried to hide her smile. "Well, some guys don't like when the girl they're dating beats them with a golf club."

"Not funny," Emma said. "You know it was an accident."

"Maybe he really is just busy."

"Maybe," she said. "Or maybe he's blowing me off. Maybe he finally lost interest when he realized I don't use my money."

Belle shook her head. "I've seen the way he looks at you. There's no chance that he's lost interest in you, money or no money."

Emma managed a smile. "Thanks."

"He'll call. Don't worry." Belle tilted her head, as she eyed her best friend.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're in love with him," Belle stated.

Emma smiled and nodded. She hadn't completely admitted it to herself yet. "Head over heels."

Belle patted her hand. "I'm happy for you. You deserve this, Emma."

Just then, Emma's phone rang. Her eyes lit up at Killian's name appearing on the screen. She quickly answered it.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello, love. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Busy, but I've finally carved out some free time and I'd love to spend it with you."

Emma's smile widened. "I'd love nothing more."

"How does a trip to the beach in Long Island on Saturday sound?"

Emma nodded. "Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at noon," he said.

"I'll see you then," Emma replied and hung up the phone.

Belle offered her an I-told-you-so smile, which Emma returned.

...

Killian knocked on Emma's door and she opened it right away. She didn't even greet him. She just grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him to her lips. He smiled into the kiss, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair. She nipped at his lower lip before releasing him.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too," he replied.

She gnawed on her lip nervously. "I was beginning to think you were blowing me off."

Killian managed half a smile. "Never, love. Just been busy and wanted to allow time for my nose to heal a bit."

Emma reached up and caressed his nose, which was still sporting a bruise. "Aw, poor baby. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you though."

Killian nodded and really looked at Emma for the first time. She was wearing a black bikini top and some barely there white shorts. The top hardly contained her breasts. His eyes traveled over her flat, toned stomach to her shorts, as he imagined what was beneath them.

"See something you like?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her again. "I like everything about you."

Emma smiled and looped her arms around his neck. "I like everything about you, too."

Killian dropped his eyes, knowing that by the end of today she could feel very differently about him. He pulled back and took her hand in his.

"Ready to go?"

Emma nodded and grabbed her beach bag from the table with her free hand. "All set."

...

It was a beautiful summer day and the beach was crowded. It took Killian and Emma a while to find a little piece of sand where they could have some privacy. They went about laying their towels out once they did.

Emma watched as Killian removed his shirt, revealing his toned chest sprinkled with hair. Her eyes swept across him and he blushed a little at her gaze.

He watched Emma slowly peel her shorts off, knowing that his eyes were on her. Her bottom was just as tiny as the top. It was held in place by two little bows at her hips that Killian itched to untie.

They lay down on their towels and faced each other. Killian brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Emma. I don't know how I got so lucky," he said softly.

Emma smiled, as she covered his hand with hers and then brought it to her lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I feel like the lucky one. I said I swore off men, but I think I was just waiting for the right one to come along. I think I was waiting for you, Killian."

Killian pushed down his feelings of guilt. He was determined to have a wonderful day with Emma. He wanted to tell her he loved her at sunset. And then when they returned to her apartment he would tell her the truth. He only hoped this would not be the last day he ever got to spend with her.

Killian leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips. His hand trailed down her bare skin and Emma felt her body heat up, but it wasn't from the sun.

She pulled back, her eyes closed and her forehead resting on his. "I think we need to cool off."

Killian smiled, his tongue swiping at his lip to get another taste of her.

"Race you to the water," he said.

Emma laughed as they both jumped up and ran to the ocean. Emma got there first, but Killian encircled her waist with his arms and pulled them both down into the water.

They laughed and waded out farther until they were not close to anyone. Emma snaked her arms around his neck and he looped his around her waist. Her eyes scanned his face before she pressed her lips to his. Killian pulled her body flush against his, her breasts pressing into his chest. She wrapped her legs around his hips, as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

Killian pulled back and met her eyes. He saw the desire in them, always had, but this time he also saw love. He pushed her wet hair back from her face and kissed her again.

...

Killian and Emma lay on their towels, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on their skin. Emma reached over and linked her fingers with Killian's as she turned to her side, propping her head up with her free hand.

"Can we just stay right here like this forever?" she asked.

Killian wished he could freeze this perfect moment, live in this perfect day with her forever. He knew that after today he might never get to share a day like this with her again.

"I would like nothing more," he said with a sad smile.

"I used to dream of perfect days like this spent at the beach when I was kid."

"You never got to come to the beach as a child?"

Emma shrugged. "My nanny took me a handful of times, mostly to stop me from asking constantly. She would sit in a chair fully clothed the entire time. She never went in the water. Never played with me in the sand. I might as well have been all alone. After a while, I stopped asking to come."

"I'm sorry you have memories like that."

Emma smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. "I used to wish for someone to share a day like this with."

"I'm glad your wish finally came true," he replied softly.

"Thanks to you," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

...

The sun began to set and the beach became deserted except for a few who stayed to watch the sunset. Emma and Killian had spent the rest of the day swimming and sunbathing and enjoying every moment together. Neither wanted the day to end.

They moved to the sand. He sat down first and Emma settled in between his legs. His arms wrapped around her, as she rested her head against his chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sky transform into a canvas of purple, pink, and orange.

Killian looked down at Emma. She felt his eyes on her and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

He licked at his lips nervously before saying softly, "I love you, Emma."

He held his breath as he awaited her response, praying she would return the sentiment. He hoped this wouldn't be the only time he got to tell her he loved her.

A smile spread across her lips and reached her eyes. "I love you, too," she said.

Killian felt his lips twitch into a grin and his heart jump in his chest at her words. He lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss. As they kissed, Emma maneuvered herself into a position so she was facing him, her hands linked behind his head.

When they parted, he met her eyes. "I know it's fast, but this time we've spent together has been the best of my life."

Emma nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Mine too."

He needed her to know how much he loved her, that his feelings for her were real, that the moments they shared together were genuine.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, Emma," he said.

Emma smiled. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Neal. It is fast, but I think when you know you just know."

Killian bobbed his head and kissed her again.

...

Killian and Emma arrived back at her apartment. They had stopped for a romantic dinner by the water. It was one of the best days of his life and he didn't want to ruin it, but he knew he needed to tell her the truth.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"For coffee?" he said.

"For dessert," she replied, her tone and the look in her eyes indicating she didn't mean a sweet treat.

Killian swallowed hard against a lump that had taken up residence in his throat. "I actually want to talk."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Talk? We've been talking all day...among other things."

"There's something I need to tell you," he said.

Emma grew anxious at the serious look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. "Should I be worried?"

Killian bowed his head. "Let's just go inside."

Emma unlocked the door and led them to the couch. She turned to face him.

"Okay, what is it?"

Killian inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to gain the courage he needed. "You changed my life, Emma, the moment you walked into it."

"You changed mine too," she said.

Killian took his hands in hers. "But I'm not the man you think I am."

Emma's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

"You deserve better than me, Emma. I-..."

Emma brought her hand up to his face. "If this is about money, you know I don't care about that. Unless..." Her voice trailed off. "You care about it. Maybe you don't want to be with me now that you know I don't use my inheritance."

Killian shook his head sharply. "No, Emma, I don't care about your money. We come from different worlds. I-..."

She cut him off again. "I don't care about your family background, Killian. I only care how you make me feel."

"Emma," he said.

"Please just listen to me. After Neal, I never thought I could open my heart to another man, trust someone again. But you changed that. I feel safe and loved when I am with you. I know I can trust you with my heart."

Killian lowered his eyes, as he felt them fill with tears. He hated himself in that moment. Hated what he had done to her, hated that he didn't deserve her trust. But most of all he hated how his courage evaporated at her words. He couldn't tell her the truth. He knew he would lose her. He didn't think he could stand the thought of never seeing her again.

"I'm sorry. I kept interrupting you. What did you want to say?" she asked.

Killian shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing, love."

Emma pulled back and met his eyes. She pressed a kiss to his lips that quickly grew heated. He felt her clawing at the back of his t-shirt. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't become one with her knowing the secret that he had. He hoped that maybe he would gain the courage to tell her the truth another day. He knew once she learned the truth, he may never get the chance to make love to her. But he couldn't take this step with this lie hanging over his head. He only hoped he would get the chance to make love to her one day with no lies between them.

He forced himself to pull back from her. Her eyes were blown wide with desire and her lips were swollen. "I just want to hold you, Emma."

Emma's eyes grew wider. They had declared their love to each other so she assumed the physical aspect of their relationship would be taken to the next level too. But she liked that he wanted to wait. She liked that he wanted to take this part of their relationship slowly.

"Okay," she said, as he sat back and put his arm around her.

She lay her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. Killian dropped a kiss to her hair.

...

Killian returned home late to find Robin gone. He moved to the kitchen table, his eyes widening at what he saw. Robin had written out a plan to break into Emma's office again and use the password cracker to steal her client info. He had purposely gone against Killian's wishes.

Killian grabbed the papers and tore them, his eyes filled with rage. He felt his fists clenching and unclenching as he waited for Robin to return. A few minutes later, he heard the key turn in the lock and Robin appeared.

"Hey, mate. You still up?" Robin asked.

"I just arrived home. Where have you been?"

Robin didn't realize he had left the papers with his plan on the table. He looked at the shredded paper and then back at Killian.

"It appears you already know the answer to that question."

Killian came to stand before him, his jaw clenched tightly. "How could you? I told you we were calling the operation off."

"I couldn't let the work we've done go to waste. I knew you were going to tell Emma the truth tonight, so I figured this was my last chance. I would get what I needed before our cover was blown."

"I didn't tell her," Killian said.

Robin's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I tried, but I lost my nerve. I was afraid you were right. I was afraid I would lose her."

"I am right. If you have any hope of holding onto Emma, then she can never learn the truth."

"I can't live like that. I don't want to build a life with her based on lies."

Robin shrugged. "You can either do the right thing or you can be with the woman you love. You can't do both."

Killian sighed and shook his head. "Give me the flash drive with the information you downloaded off Emma's computer."

"Do you think I'm a bloody fool?" He shook his head. "I put it somewhere safe."

He then walked into his bedroom without another word. Killian slowly sank down onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

...

The following morning, Emma walked into her office. She flipped open her laptop, her brow furrowing at what she saw. The words BREACH ALERT were flashing in red across the screen.

Emma had installed a fail safe program. Anyone who attempted to use a password code breaker on it would immediately trip a breach alert without realizing it. The program allowed the perpetrator to believe they had cracked the password when really it routed them to some useless files and then downloaded them.

She stood quickly and headed to security.

"Glenn, I need you to pull up the tapes for my office last night, a little before 9."

He pulled up the tapes and Emma watched the outer office. She saw nothing happen for five minutes. Then Emma noticed something. The clock on the wall outside her office read 8:50 then 8:55 after 5 minutes. Then it went back to 8:50. Emma fast forwarded and the same thing happened over and over again. The feed had been looped.

She hurried back to her office and sat in front of the laptop. Emma had also installed a program that made her laptop camera go on the moment a breach was discovered. This way the culprit would be caught on tape. Emma entered her password and went to her video files. She clicked on one that was dated last night at 9:00.

A man appeared in front of Emma on the screen. Her brow furrowed. She knew him. He was the man from the gala who had spilled his drink on her. Emma leaned forward, studying him more closely. He seemed more familiar to her, like she'd had a conversation with him. She squinted her eyes, imagining him with glasses and blonde hair. Emma's mouth dropped open. It was Killian's business partner, Robin.

Emma's mind was racing. The man at the gala that Killian had intervened with was the same man he had brought into her office. It hit her like a ton of bricks. It was all a scam. Robin bumping into her, Killian intervening and meeting her at the bathroom, then hiring her.

She felt tears fill her eyes as she realized Killian had targeted her. He had chosen her to seduce and swindle. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself trust another man who had betrayed her?

...

End of Part 6

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	7. Part 7

**Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part! Hope you enjoy this part. ~Steph

 **…The Con: Part 7/9...**

 _Rule #7: Never tell the truth. The truth is your enemy._

Liam smiled at his brother when he opened the door. "Good to see you again, brother. Come in."

Killian entered his brother's apartment, smiling at his wife and son who sat on the couch.

Lisa stood to embrace Killian. "It's been too long."

"Aye, that it has," he said.

Liam joined them as they sat down, taking his son onto his lap. "Seamus, this is your Uncle Killian."

Killian smiled at the little boy, whose blue eyes danced in delight. "Well, aren't you a handsome lad."

Seamus held out his arms and Killian slowly took the boy onto his lap. Liam smiled at the sight.

"I am so glad you two finally got a chance to meet."

"As am I," Killian said, as Seamus grabbed at the chains around his neck and attempted to put them in his mouth.

Liam eyed his little brother, sensing something was wrong. "As much as I am enjoying having you here, brother, I can tell something is bothering you."

Killian looked at Lisa, who understood that they wanted their privacy. She took Seamus from Killian. "It's time for this little guy's nap," she said, as she headed down the hall.

Killian smiled as he watched them go. "You really do have it all, don't you?"

Liam nodded. "I do. Now are you going to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to make me guess?"

Killian licked at his lips nervously. "I decided I was going to tell Emma I love her and want to be with her. I decided that I was going to go straight. I decided I was going to tell her the truth."

"That's great, Killian."

"We spent a wonderful day at the beach and I told her I loved her. She returned the sentiment. When we got back to her place, I tried to tell her the truth, but she kept saying how much she trusted me and how hard it was after what happened with her fiancé."

Liam nodded. "And you lost your nerve."

"Aye. I kept thinking about what Robin said. He told me I would lose her if I told her the truth."

Liam sighed. "I won't lie to you, Killian. You may very well lose Emma if you tell her the truth."

Killian's chest deflated. "I was afraid you might say that."

"But consider the alternative. Let's say you marry this lass. This will always be hanging over your head. You will live in constant fear wondering if she'll learn the truth, when it will happen. That's no way to live. You can't build a happy life like that."

"I can't imagine my life without her, Liam."

"The truth always has a way of coming out. It's best if she hears it from you and soon. If Emma truly loves you and you are meant to be, then she will forgive you, Killian. You have to trust in that."

Killian nodded, as he gestured with his hand. "I want what you have, brother. I want an honest job and a wife and a child."

"I want that for you too, Killian. And the first step to getting those things is telling Emma the truth, no matter how hard it may be."

Killian nodded. His brother was right. He didn't have a choice. He had to tell Emma.

…

"Emma! Emma!" Belle called, as she knocked on her best friend's door. "Are you okay? You ran out of work without so much as a word."

Emma sat on the couch in her apartment, as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand. After she learned the truth about Killian, she had fled her office and run home. She'd been crying for the last hour, running every word Killian had ever said to her through her mind, replaying every interaction they'd ever had. She hated feeling like this. She hated being this woman who could let a man reduce her to tears.

Slowly, she stood up from the couch and opened the door. Belle's mouth dropped open at the sight of Emma's red rimmed eyes.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

Emma closed the door behind her and the two sat down on the couch.

"It's Killian."

"Did he break up with you?"

Emma shook her head. "Worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"He's been lying to me from the start," Emma said.

Belle shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Emma swallowed roughly, her throat beginning to burn as she blinked back tears. "It was all a scam to get my money and information about my clients. It was all lies."

Belle's brow furrowed in confusion. "Start from the beginning."

"When I came into work this morning, I noticed that there was a breach alert on my computer. The fail safe worked so no information was lost, but the camera caught the perpetrator."

"It was Killian?"

Emma shook her head. "No, it was Robin, his business partner. He didn't look like the man we met though. He looked like the man who bumped into me at the gala. I realized it was the same person. The whole thing was a set-up. Him spilling his drink, Killian coming to the rescue, our interaction outside the bathroom. They came here seeking my professional services as a way in and then Killian did the rest. He made me fall in love with him."

Belle placed her hand over Emma's. "I am so sorry."

Emma swiped at a tear on her cheek. "I can't believe this is happening again. Three years I waited, scared to open myself up again to love, to trust another man after what Neal did to me. And then Killian came along and he said all the right things, he did all the right things. I felt myself falling for him and trusting him. But you were right from the start. I took things too fast and I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I'm such a fool."

"Hey, you are not a fool. He's a con artist. They know exactly what to say and do." Belle paused and continued reluctantly. "But, Emma, are you sure Killian's feelings for you aren't real? I've seen you two together. I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm not sure anyone is that good of an actor."

Emma shrugged. "It was all based on lies, Belle. How could he love me and do this? Yesterday, we had this amazing day at the beach and he told me he loved me. I said it back to him and I was so happy. We went to dinner afterwards and do you know what was happening while we were eating? Robin was breaking into my computer."

Belle took a deep breath. "I think you need to speak to Killian."

Emma shook her head. "I don't know how I am supposed to face him. I'm not sure I want to hear a word he has to say."

…

Killian stood at Emma's office door, trying to gain the courage to knock. He had thought about calling ahead to let her know he'd be coming, but decided against it.

Emma was thrown from her thoughts by the knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Her head whipped in its direction as the door opened, her gaze landing on Killian. The sight of him always brought a smile to her face, but now she felt her lips turn downward.

"Good morning, love," he said, as he entered her office.

She was surprised to see him. She had planned on arranging a meeting between them at a public place. She didn't trust herself to confront him in private and not lose complete control. But now here he was at her place of business. She figured this was happening now.

She stood up and came to stand in front of him. He attempted to place a kiss to her lips, but she sidestepped him. Killian's brow furrowed. He noticed the coldness in her eyes and the lack of warmth in her expression.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with a glare. "I don't know. Would you be okay if you just found out the person you love has been lying to you from the start? That he targeted you so he could steal from you? Would you be okay, Killian? If that's even your real name."

Killian's eyes grew wide. She knew the truth. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"How did you find out?" he asked weakly.

Emma smiled bitterly. "Seems your friend Robin wasn't too careful the other night. He tripped a breach alert on my computer and his face was caught on my camera. I realized he was the same man from the gala." She paused and asked, "Just out of curiosity, how did you get past the swipe on the doors?"

Killian dropped his eyes. "I stole your swipe from your filing cabinet in your office at home."

Emma felt her jaw clench. "When you showed up early for our date."

"Aye, then I handed it off to Robin at the zoo. He made a copy and handed it back off to me while we were still there."

Emma shook her head. "And here I was thinking we were sharing a nice day together doing something we both liked it."

"We did. This doesn't change that. It doesn't change the moments we shared, Emma."

"It changes everything," she said sharply.

Killian swallowed hard. "Please just hear me out," he said.

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "Why? So you can tell me more lies?"

Killian shook his head. "I am so sorry I hurt you, Emma. But I need you to believe that my feelings for you were true. That what we had, what we shared was real."

Emma laughed caustically. "Real? It was all designed for you to manipulate me, get me to let my guard down."

"It wasn't like that, Emma. The things I shared about myself were real."

"Oh, so Cheetos really are your favorite snack and you love watching true crime shows? You go to Granny's all the time and always order grilled cheese and onion rings?"

Killian bowed his head, his eyes lowering. "I was given that information so I could try to bond with you. So you would think we had things in common."

"And the things you told me about your life. I assume those were all lies too. You lost your family, you were cheated on."

Killian shook his head, his voice growing desperate. "No, Emma, I told you the truth about those parts of my life."

"Why should I believe you?"

Killian attempted to take her hands in his, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly.

Killian felt his chest tighten. "Please just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine. Start talking," she replied.

Killian licked at his lips nervously. "I saw your picture in the newspaper and I was drawn to you right away."

"You were drawn to my money."

"I was drawn to you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Robin didn't want to make you our next mark. He said it was too risky since you owned a security firm and did private investigation, but I insisted. I knew I had to meet you."

"So you came up with the plan to rescue a damsel in distress."

Killian shook his head. "I wasn't supposed to intervene. I was supposed to meet you at the bathroom, but I just couldn't wait. And when I did, I was so taken by you I accidentally gave you my real name."

"So you really are Killian Jones."

"Aye."

A part of Emma felt relieved to know this much of him was real.

Killian took a deep breath. "We decided to ask for your services as our way in, but, Emma, I couldn't stop thinking about you from the start. I wanted to spend every moment I could with you and I didn't care about the operation. When I learned you only use your money for charities and your foundation, I convinced Robin that we should leave it alone."

"Am I supposed to thank you for not stealing from me?"

Killian shook his head. "Of course not. Emma, the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. I decided to call the whole operation off."

"Then why was my computer breached?"

"That was Robin. He went against my wishes to try to steal your client information."

"How do I know this isn't just another lie?"

Killian stepped closer to her and met her eyes. "Because I had also told Robin that I was done with this life. That I wanted to go straight for you."

For the first time since he entered her office, Emma felt him affecting her. She swallowed hard. "You did?"

Killian nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I did. Emma, I told you I love you because it's how I feel. And when we got back to your place I tried to tell you everything, the whole truth."

Emma thought back to that night. He had tried to tell her something.

"But I kept interrupting you," she said softly.

Killian nodded. "You kept saying how much you trusted me and opened your heart for the first time after Neal...and I lost my nerve. I was fearful of losing you."

"And then I learned the truth on my own. If I hadn't God knows how long I would have played the fool."

"You're not a fool. I am. But I came here today to tell you the truth, Emma. I promise you."

Emma blinked back tears. "You'll have to excuse me if your promises don't mean much." She shook her head sharply. "You listened to me talk about Neal and doubting myself, not being able to trust. And all along you knew you were doing the same thing!"

Killian couldn't stand to look at the pain in her eyes. "I am so sorry. But you need to know that I truly love you, Emma. I never thought I could be anything more than a con man, but you made me believe I could be. I don't want this life. I only want you."

Emma looked into his eyes. He seemed so sincere, but she just didn't know if she could believe him.

"Well, I don't want you," she replied coldly. "Not anymore."

Killian felt his heart drop into his chest. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," she said softly. "I don't know who you are. You don't truly love me. How could you love me and do what you did to me? No, I fell in love with an illusion. I fell in love with a man who doesn't exist."

Killian shook his head and brought his hand up to her cheek. He expected her to move away from his touch, but she didn't.

"You know the real me, Emma. Every important moment we shared was real. I know I don't deserve you and I would understand if you can't forgive me, but I need you to believe that the love I feel for you is true."

Emma shook her head and moved away from him, as his hand dropped away. "Even if I could find a way to forgive you, Killian, I could never trust you."

"Emma," he whispered.

She moved her eyes to the ground. "I never want to see you again."

Killian felt the air leave his lungs. His worst fear had come true. He had lost her.

"Emma," he said, desperation in his voice. "I came here today to tell you the truth, knowing I could lose you. Knowing that you could send me to jail if you wished to. Would I risk that if I didn't truly love you?"

Emma blinked back the tears burning her eyes. "Get out," she said as calmly as she could manage.

Killian stood frozen to his spot for a few long moments before turning on his heel and walking out the door. Emma slammed the door behind him and then leaned up against it. She felt her tears come in full force as she squeezed her eyes closed.

…

End of Part 7

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	8. Part 8

**Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 8/9...**

 _ **Rule #8: Know when to cut your losses and move on.**_

Killian entered his apartment and found Robin sitting on the couch. He sat down beside him.

"Emma knows the truth," Killian said.

Robin turned his attention away from the TV. "You told her?"

Killian shook his head. "I never got the chance. You unknowingly tripped a breach alert on her computer the other night and she caught you on camera. She figured out the entire thing."

"Bloody hell."

"And everything you did was for nothing. She has a fail safe program installed that downloads useless files if there's a breach."

Robin ran a hand down his face, as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Killian's brow furrowed. "What?"

He met Killian's eyes. "I'm sorry for going against you. The truth is, I was frightened. First, Liam left and now you were leaving me too. I didn't know what I would do without you, who I would be. I reacted poorly. I think I was envious too. You and your brother found someone worth changing for. You have courage that I'll never have."

Killian slowly shook his head. "You were right. I lost Emma. She doesn't believe my feelings for her are true. She thinks it was all a lie. I don't think she believes I can change. Perhaps I can't. Perhaps I was a fool to believe I could be something more."

Robin sighed heavily. "You can be, Killian. You're smart and resourceful and determined. This doesn't have to be your life."

"Emma gave me a reason to change. Without her, I don't think I can do it. I don't see the point."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Killian stood up and walked down the hall into his bedroom.

…

Belle eyed Emma over their breakfast. Emma was simply staring blankly at her untouched bear claw. She'd been like this for the last two weeks, ever since she'd learned the truth about Killian.

"How long are you going to wallow?" Belle asked.

Emma met her eyes. "I'm not wallowing."

"Emma, you're miserable. And, honestly, you're making everyone around you miserable too."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want me to do, Belle? I was betrayed by the man I love again. Do you want me to just plaster on a smile and pretend everything is fine? Because it's not."

Belle sighed. "I want you to consider why you're so miserable, Emma. It's not because he lied to you. It's because you miss him."

"Of course I miss him," she replied softly.

"Killian made you happier than I've ever seen you before."

"It was all based on lies."

Belle shook her head. "It may have started that way, but it grew into something real. Emma he called off the operation and wanted to go straight for you. He was going to tell you the truth even though he knew it could mean losing you and going to jail. That has to count for something."

Emma blinked back sudden tears. "I can't see past the lies."

"Do you believe he loves you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

Belle reached out and covered her hand. "Yes, you do. In your heart you know."

Emma sucked in a breath. "It doesn't matter what I believe or how I feel. It doesn't matter how he feels because I can't be with a man I can't trust."

"Of course it matters, Emma. Love is rare and if you find it you can't just discard it. You have to fight for it. Killian has made terrible choices, but he's owned up to them and wants to be a better man for you, Emma. I think you'll regret it if you just let him walk out of your life."

"Belle, a healthy relationship is based on trust. You can love someone with all your heart, but if you can't trust them then the relationship is doomed. I'd rather cut my losses now than give him a second chance and end up even more broken hearted down the road. Looks like I dodged another bullet."

Belle simply shook her head. "Killian's not Neal. Neal never loved you."

Emma dropped her eyes back to her plate.

…

Emma answered the door to her apartment, her eyes widening at Robin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Robin held up his hands. "I just want to talk."

"I should have had you arrested when I had the chance."

"But you didn't and I am very grateful for that. Please, can I come in?"

Emma eyed him for a long moment, before stepping aside and allowing him entrance. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Start talking."

"I want to apologize for everything. For targeting you, for the lies, for stealing from you. I hope one day you can forgive us both."

"Did Killian send you?"

Robin shook his head. "He doesn't have any idea I'm here. Emma, I want you to know that Killian's feelings for you were real. He wanted to call the operation off even earlier, but I wouldn't let him. He was going to tell you the truth. He truly wanted to give up this life for you."

Emma shook her head. "You preyed on me. You both did. Killian used my past, my pain, against me. He used it to manipulate me into falling in love with him."

Robin sighed. "He was drawn to you from the start, Emma, the moment he saw your picture. Killian has always followed rules when running a con. He broke them all because of you."

Emma dropped her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I just want you to talk to him. Now that some time has passed, I want you to hear him out."

Emma felt her heart at war with her mind. She missed Killian desperately, but she didn't see the point of speaking to him again. It wouldn't change anything.

"He's miserable without you," Robin said. "I've never seen him like this before. He's not sleeping. He's not eating. But he's drinking. Drowning his sorrows at the bar every night."

Emma lowered her eyes. "I think it's time you left."

"Emma, please."

She walked to the door and opened it. Robin walked to it and was about to cross the threshold when her voice stopped him.

"Do you really believe he can give up this life? Do you really believe he can change?"

Robin nodded. "I do."

"What's the name?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"The bar. What's the name of the bar he goes to? You know…in case I get…thirsty."

Robin's lips turned into a slight smile. "The Rabbit Hole. It's a few blocks away."

Emma nodded and then closed the door behind him.

…

Killian stared into his drink, the dark liquid numbing the pain he'd been feeling for over two weeks without Emma. He knew he deserved it. He deserved every sleepless night. Emma was the best thing that ever happened to him and he had lost her. And he had no one to blame but himself.

A woman in her sixties sat down beside him. Killian felt her eyes on him. He could spot a wealthy woman a mile away and she showed all the signs. The perfectly manicured fingernails, the expensive hairdo, the designer dress and handbag, the gold jewelry. He noticed the wedding ring on her finger.

"Jerry, my usual," she said to the bartender.

"Figured I'd see you in here tonight," Jerry said, as he handed her a martini. "How many years has it been?" he asked.

"Three," she said.

"Hard to believe. George was a good man."

"Yes, he was," she said.

Killian listened to the conversation. He gathered that she was widowed for three years, but had yet to remove her wedding ring.

She fiddled with the ring. "I know George would say, 'Louise, time to let me go. Time to move on.' Maybe he's right."

Killian sipped his drink as he eyed the woman.

Emma appeared in the doorway to the bar, her eyes immediately landing on Killian. She felt her heart flutter in her chest at seeing him again. She sat down at a table behind him.

Louise looked at Killian. "Looks to me like you're nursing a broken heart of your own."

Killian nodded. "You're quite perceptive."

"I was married 40 years. You tend to learn a lot." She held her hand out. "Louise Martindale. And you are?"

Emma watched Killian carefully. He licked at his lips, before adopting a charming grin and slipping his hand into hers. "Peter James. Pleasure to meet you."

Emma felt her heart drop into her stomach. He hadn't changed. He hadn't changed one bit. She came there hoping to see something in his eyes, hear something in his voice that would make her believe everything wasn't a lie, that he really did want to give up this life. But she had been fooled once more.

She stood up and was ready to flee the bar, telling herself she would never see him again. But then she thought better of it. This woman was his next mark. She couldn't let the same thing happen to this widow that had happened to her.

Emma walked over to where they sat at the bar. She cleared her throat and Killian turned his eyes to her, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Emma."

"Hello, Killian."

Louise's brow furrowed. "I thought you said your name was Peter."

Killian's mouth hung open, but no words emerged. Emma shook her head. "His name is Killian Jones. He's a con man and a damn good one. I should know. He broke my heart. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Louise stared at him, her drink in her hand. She looked at Emma and then handed her the Cosmo. "Here, I think you'll get more satisfaction out of throwing this in his face than I will."

Louise then stood and walked away from them. Killian shrugged, as he gestured at the glass.

"Go ahead, love. I deserve it."

"You deserve far worse," she said. "But it won't make me feel any better."

She placed the drink down on the bar.

She shook her head. "I should have known better than to come down here."

"Why did you?"

"Because Robin came to see me. He said he believed you truly wanted to change. I guess I wanted to see for myself." She paused, shaking her head. "But I can see you're up to your old tricks."

Killian took a drink and then met her eyes. "You were right, Emma. I'll never change. You were my reason. You were my motivation. But I lost you and trying to go straight now seems rather pointless."

Emma shook her head. "You can't do it for me, Killian. I can't be your reason for changing for the better. No one can. You have to do it for yourself."

He stared into the dark liquid in his glass. "That's just it. I don't think I can. I don't think I have it in me."

Emma sighed. "I think that's an excuse because you're afraid of failing. You can't know what you're capable of until you try."

With that, Emma turned on her heel and left. Killian wondered if he would ever see her again.

…

Killian sat at the counter at Granny's Diner, staring at his grilled cheese and onion rings. It had actually become his favorite meal because of Emma. It had been two weeks since he'd seen her at the bar. He knew it was a bad idea, but he had started to eat lunch at Granny's everyday in the hopes of running into her. Killian knew that she didn't want to see him and figured that any meeting would surely be awkward but he couldn't help himself. He missed her terribly and the small chance of seeing her was the only thing that got him through the day.

Killian heard the door open and someone approach the counter.

"Hi, Granny. Is our order ready?" Belle asked.

Killian turned and looked at Belle. He scanned the diner for some sign of Emma, but found none.

Granny handed Belle a bag. "Emma's usual and your favorite."

"Thanks," Belle said as she paid.

She turned to leave when her eyes landed on Killian. His head immediately shot down to his plate. Belle stared at him for a long moment, chewing on her lip as she considered whether to approach him. She finally walked over to him. Killian sighed and looked up at her.

"Emma knows you come here everyday hoping to see her," Belle said.

"How would she know that?" he asked.

"Because last week she came here everyday at lunch and you were sitting right there."

"I never saw her," he said.

"That's because she didn't come inside. And now she refuses to come to her favorite restaurant. I have to come and get take out instead."

Killian sighed. "My apologies. Please tell her she can feel free to come here whenever she pleases. I will cease coming to this establishment."

Belle nodded. "Thank you."

She bowed her head and began to leave when his voice stopped her. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Belle met his gaze. "No, she's not okay, Killian. You broke her heart. I've never seen her like this, not even after Neal."

Killian felt his throat begin to burn. "I am truly sorry."

Belle saw the pain and regret in his eyes and knew he was sincere. Her expression softened. She placed the bag down on the counter and sat down on the stool beside him.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Killian nodded. "I truly do. If I could go back in time and change things I would. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat."

"I believe you."

"But Emma doesn't. She doesn't believe a word I say. I can't say I blame her."

Belle tilted her head. "She told me about what happened in the bar. Why did you tell her you wanted to go straight and then go right back to conning?"

Killian shrugged. "I was wrong to believe I could change. Falling in love with Emma gave me a reason to want to be better, be more. But now I realize I'm not capable. This is the only life I know. It's the only thing I'm good at."

Belle shook her head. "I don't believe that and neither does Emma. I think it's an excuse. It's an excuse not to try because when you try there's a chance of failing."

Killian stared at her for a long moment, contemplating her words.

She went on. "And I think you want to stay in this life to make it easier to live without Emma. You can believe you aren't deserving of her and maybe it will hurt less."

"I know I'm not deserving of her," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Belle shrugged. "Maybe you aren't, but she loves you. And I know deep down she wants to believe you can change. She wants to believe she can trust you again."

"Do you really believe that to be true?" he asked, hope flickering in his eyes for the first time.

"I do, but you have to prove yourself, Killian. I think she went to that bar to see if you really were trying to change. I think she may have given you a second chance if you gave her an indication that you were trying to go straight."

"Emma said she can't trust me. I don't believe anything can change that."

Belle shook her head. "Trust is earned. You need to earn hers back."

With that, Belle stood. "I have to get going. Emma hates soggy grilled cheese." She paused and added, "I hope you'll consider what I said."

Killian watched her go, wondering for the first time in weeks if he still had a chance with Emma.

…

End of Part 8

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	9. Part 9

Note: Thanks for the responses to the previous part. I hope you enjoy the last part! ~Steph

 **...The Con: Part 9/9...**

 _ **Rule #9: Rules were made to be broken.**_

Three months passed. Emma tried to get Killian out of her heart and mind, but it was an exercise in futility. Sometimes she'd go almost a whole day without thinking about him, but then someone would say or do something that reminded her of him. She wanted to move on, but she was starting to wonder if that was even possible.

"Your 3 o'clock is here," Belle said, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"Thank you. Send her in."

Emma looked down at the file on her desk. This was always the worst part. She hated having to confirm a spouse's suspicions of an affair. She hated removing that last shred of hope from their eyes.

Kylie Geiger sat down across from her. She was close to Emma's age, but had been married ten years and had two kids with one on the way. She was beautiful, with fair skin and red hair. She sat down in front of Emma, her fingers on one hand tapping nervously on her knee, while the other rested on her growing belly.

"Mrs. Geiger, so nice to see you again," Emma said.

She laughed nervously. "Wish I could say the same. I know if you found nothing then you probably would have said so over the phone."

Emma grimaced. She had hired her to investigate whether her husband was having an affair with his legal assistant. He kept working late and canceling plans. His shirts sometimes smelled of perfume. She confronted him about her suspicions, but he told her they were simply working closely on a big case.

"I'm afraid you're right," Emma said.

She leaned forward and handed her some photos she had taken. Some were of them kissing in his car. Then holding hands on their way into a motel."

Kylie's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the photos. "I think I had convinced myself that he was telling the truth."

Emma sighed. She understood that need to protect herself. If she hadn't caught Neal red handed then she would have done the same. When she realized Killian's betrayal, deep down she wanted to believe there was another explanation.

"I'm sorry."

Kylie stared at her with tears streaming down her face.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a stay-at-home mom. This baby is due in a month. I can't do this all on my own."

Emma nodded. "Give yourself some time to process the information."

Kylie's eyes flashed with anger. "It won't change anything. I can't believe this. We were college sweethearts. We met as freshman and married the year after graduation. We were so happy. How did we end up here?"

"It's not your fault," Emma said. "You love him. You trusted him."

"I don't know what to do," she repeated. "What would you do?"

Emma's eyes widened. "It's not my place to say."

"I'm asking your opinion. I'm assuming I'm still being charged for your time, so I think I'm entitled. Have you ever been betrayed?"

Emma swallowed hard. "Yes, I have. Twice in different ways. But I wasn't married. I didn't have children to consider."

Kylie wiped at a tear on her cheek. "I think the worst part is I still love him."

Emma stood up and came around her desk. She sat down beside her and took her hands in hers.

"Listen, a lot of women would say there is no choice. Your husband has cheated on you, he's broken your trust, you have to leave him. But I know that's not so simple when you love someone, when you have a family with them. You need to speak to your husband and decide if there's anything left to save. Decide if you can forgive him and trust him again. Decide if he still loves you. And then you need to do what's best for you and your children."

Kylie nodded. "Thank you."

She slowly stood up, her protruding belly making it difficult. She moved to leave and then turned back to her.

"What did you do after you were betrayed? Did you stay with him?"

Emma shook her head. "My fiancé cheated on me at my wedding rehearsal with one of my bridesmaids."

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

"But the difference is I realized he didn't love me. He never did. There was nothing to save."

"You said you've been betrayed twice. What happened the second time?"

Emma swallowed hard. "He broke my trust. He lied to me. Lied about who he was."

"Do you believe he loved you?"

Emma stared at her. "Yes, I believe he did. I believe he still does."

Kylie nodded in understanding. "This one is still fresh, isn't it?"

Emma bobbed her head. It wasn't like her to speak about personal matters with a client, but Kylie had struck a nerve.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you still love him?" Kylie asked.

Emma slowly nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"But you don't think you can forgive him? You don't believe there's anything left to save?"

Emma shook her head. "It comes down to trust."

Kylie nodded. "Yes, it does." She sighed. "We'll, thank you again. For what it's worth, I hope everything works out for you. For both of us."

And then she was gone. Emma returned to her desk. She looked down at her phone and flipped to the pictures. She found a selfie of her and Killian at mini-golf. She smiled as she ran her finger across his face.

She realized that every moment they spent together was a happy one. That the moments they shared were genuine and not tainted by lies. She had opened herself up to him, told him things she had never told Neal. Why was that, she wondered.

Was there anything worth saving? Wasn't love always worth saving?

But then Emma remembered that she had considered giving him a second chance. And he blew it when she realized he wasn't trying to change. She doubted he ever could.

Emma knew one thing for sure. She couldn't be with a man who conned people for a living, no matter how much she loved him.

...

"This is rather nice," Robin said, as he looked at Killian and Liam while they sat at a cafe eating lunch. "The three musketeers together again."

Liam laughed, as he bounced Seamus on his knee. "But my how things have changed."

Robin shrugged. "Speak for yourself."

Liam patted his brother's back. "My brother has certainly changed. How's the new job?"

After speaking with Belle, Killian knew he had to make an honest effort to change for the better. He knew he probably wouldn't win Emma back, but he also knew it was his only chance. More than that, he knew it was something he needed to do for himself. He didn't like the man he had become. But he liked the man he was when he was with Emma. Those moments when he stopped lying and manipulating and was just himself. That's who he wanted to be. He wanted to be a man she could trust, a man she could be proud of, a man worthy of her love.

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "It's honest work."

He had taken a job as a security guard at an office building. The irony was not lost on him. But he figured it was something he would be good at given his experience as a con artist. Of course, that wasn't exactly something he could put on a resume.

Liam patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Killian. I know going straight isn't easy, but I can promise you it's worth it."

Robin nodded. "I'm proud of you, too. Perhaps you'll inspire change in me as well."

Killian nodded as he looked down at his grilled cheese and onion rings. They weren't as good as Granny's but they would always remind him of Emma.

"Have you spoken to Emma?" Liam asked.

Killian shook his head. "It's been more than three months. I'm quite sure she has no interest in speaking to me."

Liam shrugged. "She might be interested to know about your new job."

Killian sighed. "I hardly think holding an honest job for a couple of months will make her change her mind about me."

"If she truly loves you it might," Liam said.

"I spoke to Emma after everything that happened," Robin said.

Killian nodded. "I know. She told me."

"I wanted to apologize. And I wanted her to know that you really love her and want to go straight. That you really want to be a better man for her."

"Thank you," Killian said. "But I don't think Emma will ever believe that."

"Then prove it to her," Liam said.

"How?" he asked.

"Actions speak louder than words, brother. Show her you've changed."

Killian stared at his brother for a long moment, considering his words.

...

Killian entered the ballroom at the Plaza Hotel. It was the same ballroom where he'd first met Emma. This time, he didn't sneak in through a kitchen entrance. He walked in the front and showed his ticket. He was a legitimate guest, paying $200 for his ticket to support a literacy charity. It was one Emma supported and he was fairly certain she would be there.

His gaze scanned the ballroom, his eyes finally landing on Emma. A smile spread across his face at the sight of her. She was wearing a champagne colored gown that looked like a second skin. Her hair was gathered in a slinky ponytail that trailed down her bare back.

Killian moved about the ballroom, but never took his eyes off Emma. He grabbed a glass of champagne off a serving tray and was just about to take a sip when Emma turned to look at him. Their eyes met and held and Killian watched a smile twitch at the corners of her lips. He waited with bated breath, hoping she would make her way over to him. Instead, she turned away from him and continued her conversation. Killian felt his heart sink.

Emma could still feel his eyes on her. She wanted nothing more than to go over to him, but she knew she needed to resist. She wondered what he was even doing here. She flashbacked to the night they first met right here in this ballroom. She remembered the spark she instantly felt. But she hadn't known she was being conned. Emma wondered if Killian was here to find his next mark.

She subtly turned her head and eyed him out of her peripheral vision. Her eyes widened at what she now saw. A woman in her late sixties was speaking to him. Emma recognized her from other galas she'd attended. She knew she was wealthy. Knots filled Emma's stomach. Deep down, she wanted to believe he had changed, but she knew he hadn't. He was simply setting up his next con. Emma knew she couldn't allow another woman to go through what she went through.

She excused herself and made her way over to Killian.

"I'm sorry," the woman said to him. "I didn't catch your name."

"Killian Jones," he said.

Emma stopped beside him, surprised to hear him use his real name. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened? Figured using your real name worked so well during your last con you might as well continue doing it?"

"Con?" the woman said.

Killian shook his head. "Emma, it's not-..."

"This man is a con artist. He conned me and he'll do the same to you. I know he's got a pretty face and a charming personality, but he's only out to get your money."

The woman stared at him for a long moment and then turned on her heel to walk away without a word. Emma came to stand in front of him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

Killian shook his head. "Emma, I am a legitimate guest. I paid my $200." He pulled the ticket out of his pocket. "Here, see for yourself. My name is on the ticket."

Emma examined the ticket. "You could've faked this."

"I didn't."

She met his eyes. "Then why are you here if not to run a con?"

"I wanted to see you," he said. "I hoped you might be here."

Emma shook her head. "Well, then you just spent $200 for me to tell you there's nothing more to say."

She began to walk away from him, when she felt his hand gently encircle her elbow. "Please don't go, love," he whispered.

Emma turned back around to face him. "What do you want, Killian?"

He licked at his lips nervously. "I want you to know that I've changed. I've gone straight."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?"

Killian pulled his wallet out and held up his work i.d. "I have an honest job, Emma. I'm working security for a building downtown."

Emma laughed bitterly. "That seems like the perfect con to me. You would have access to all kinds of information you could steal, all while pretending to do your job."

Killian sighed heavily. "It's not like that. It's a real job. I've even given them advice on how to improve security. Obviously, I am in a unique position to provide insight into weaknesses in their security."

Emma's gaze scanned his face and then settled on his eyes. She studied him carefully, looking for any hint of deception. Over these last few months, she had replayed every interaction they had ever had. She realized that whenever he had lied to her, he usually did something that indicated it: an averted gaze, a nervous biting of his lip. She saw none of this now.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Killian stepped closer to her and she sucked in a breath. "I didn't just change for you, Emma. I changed for me. I didn't like the man I was. But I liked the man I was when I was with you. I wanted to be a man I could be proud of, a man deserving of you. I know you don't owe me anything and I know I don't deserve a second chance with you. You may never forgive me, you may never be able to trust me again, but I needed you to know that I can be the man you thought I was."

Emma felt the sincerity in his words. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but she knew she needed to fight that urge. She licked at her lips. "I'm glad you've changed."

Killian cocked an eyebrow, a small smile upon his lips. "You believe me?"

Emma slowly nodded. "I do."

"Thank you, love."

She dropped her gaze, her voice softening, "But it doesn't change anything."

Killian felt his stomach tighten. He lifted his hand to her chin so she'd meet his gaze again.

"I miss you," he whispered.

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes. "Killian."

"And I know you miss me, too," he added.

Emma shrugged. "Okay, so I miss you. I miss spending time with you. I miss how happy I was when I was with you. But it wasn't real."

"Aye, that it was. Every happy moment we shared was real, Emma. We can have that again. I love you and I always will. I know you love me, too."

"Love isn't the problem. Trust is."

He nodded. "Trust is earned. Give me a chance to earn yours back. I promise you won't regret it."

Emma swallowed hard. "Killian."

He held his hand out to her and suddenly said, "Dance with me."

Emma stared at his hand for a long moment before slipping hers in it. He led them to the middle of the dance floor. Emma looped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They stood apart, like two awkward sixth graders at their first dance.

Killian's hands slowlt moved to her bare back and Emma felt goosebumps appear on her skin at feeling his touch again. He pulled her close to him, her body pressing up against his. Killian sucked in a breath at feeling her so close to him again. Emma closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth, as Emma enjoyed the feel of his arms around her.

The song slowly came to an end. She lifted her head from his shoulder, but didn't meet his eyes. Killian brought his thumb and forefinger to her chin and lifted her head so her gaze met his. He could see the love and desire still present in her eyes. His eyes scanned her face, looking for any signs of hesitation as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Emma sighed into the kiss, as his tongue swept into her mouth. She had missed kissing him. His hand slid up her bare back and cupped her ponytail, as she nibbled at his lower lip.

When they finally parted, Killian's lips slipped into a smile. But Emma dropped her eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispered, as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

Killian's eyes widened, as she turned on her heel and ran from the ballroom.

"Emma!" he called, as he took off after her.

Killian thought she was headed for the bathroom, just like the night they first met. But as he left the ballroom, he saw her head for an exit. He followed her and found her standing on a patio that was designated for smokers.

Her back was turned to him, as she wiped at her face with her knuckles.

"Emma," he said.

"Please just go," she said.

He came to stand before her. "Is that what you really want, love?"

Emma took a deep breath, the fall night's chilly air filling her lungs. "I don't know what I want," she whispered.

Killian stepped closer to her, as he brought his thumb up to her cheek to gently brush a tear away. "I think you do."

She shook her head, as her throat tightened with emotion. "I can't go through this again, Killian. I can't give you my heart and give you the power to break it. I can't give you a chance to betray my trust again. It hurts too much."

"Emma, I know you're frightened and you have every right to be. But I want to be a man worthy of your love and trust. I want to be the man you fell in love with. I just need you to give me a chance."

Killian watched a shiver shake Emma's body. He quickly removed his tuxedo jacket and came to stand behind her, as he placed it around her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders, as he brought his face close to hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

Killian's handed remained on her shoulders. He reluctantly began to pull them away, but she brought her hand up to cover his and stop his movement.

"You," she said softly.

Killian's brow furrowed. "What?"

She offered him a tiny smile as she turned around to face him. "You're what I want."

Killian felt a grin spread across his lips, as his heart sped up. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure," she replied. "The happiest I've ever been was when I was with you. I want a chance to be that happy again."

"Emma, I don't want you to feel pressured to say what you know I want to hear. I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning."

Emma smiled and then cupped his face in her hands. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

Killian grinned and replied, "Gladly," as he brought his lips to hers.

...

The next night, Killian took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on Emma's apartment door. Emma stood on the other side of the door, as she tried to calm her own nerves. It felt like a first date despite everything they had been through. In a way, they were starting fresh.

She finally opened the door and was met with a smile.

"Hello, love," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

He stepped forward and placed a kiss to her lips. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded and grabbed her jacket. She slipped her hand in his as they exited her apartment. They headed for Granny's first to pick up dinner before continuing to Bryant Park for movie night. It was the last one before it became too cold. Emma had mentioned on their first date that she had always wanted to come to a movie in the park and Killian remembered.

They found a nice spot away from the others and Killian laid a blanket out. They sat down and ate their grilled cheese and onion rings, enjoying the simple act of being together again.

"This is my favorite movie," Killian said, as the movie began to play on the screen.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "The Notebook is your favorite movie?"

He nodded. "Aye, it's romantic." He paused and then added. "It's about love and hope. And it made me believe in second chances."

Emma smiled, as she moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Emma linked her fingers with his and allowed the words to slip through her lips. She had longed to say them again for three months, longed to hear him say them to her. "I love you, too."

Killian smiled. He wasn't sure he'd ever hear those words come from her lips again.

...

~ _One Month Later_ ~

"Do you think he liked me?" Emma asked, as they entered her apartment.

Killian chuckled. "How could he not? Emma, I think my brother adores you."

She smiled as they sat down on the couch. "I'm glad I got to meet him and his family. It made me understand you better."

Killian nodded. "My brother helped me believe I could change, Emma. I saw that he did it and it made me believe I could too. I wanted his life. An honest job and the love of an amazing woman."

Emma smiled, as he brought his hand up to her cheek, his expression growing serious. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me...us...a second chance," he said. "I know it wasn't easy, but I am so grateful you did. And I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret it."

Emma stood and came to sit on his lap, as she looped her arms around his neck. "The rest of your life, huh? That's a long time."

Killian cocked a brow. "Not nearly long enough when it comes to being with you, love."

Emma laughed, as she brought her lips to his. His tongue slid against hers then ran along her lower lip. He trailed his mouth down her throat and Emma closed her eyes, as she threw her head back.

He pulled back and touched her face so she would look at him. "I've wanted to make love to you for a long time, Emma. But I didn't want to do it with my lies between us. I just...I wasn't sure I'd ever get the chance."

Emma brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Make love to me, Killian."

A smile spread across his face, as he pulled her closer to him. She straddled his hips and his mouth moved to her collarbone. She pulled back for a moment to remove her sweater and bra. Killian looked at her, his eyes filled with awe.

"You're a beauty, Emma."

She smiled as she made quick work of his shirt, her mouth moving to kiss his shoulder. The rest of their clothes were shed quickly. Killian cradled Emma's head as he laid her down on the couch and hovered above her.

She felt tears spring to her eyes and his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay, love?"

Emma nodded. "I've just never been this happy before," she said.

Killian smiled. "Neither have I," he said.

He entered her a moment later and Emma gasped, her fingernails clawing at his back. They set a steady rhythm, amazed at how perfectly they fit together.

Killian finally collapsed on Emma, his head resting on her chest. She brought her hand up to stroke his hair.

"I used to believe it mattered how two people met," she said.

Killian lifted his head and met her eyes. "And now?"

"Now I know that what really matters is learning how to stay together. Dealing with the ups and downs together and coming out on the other side stronger."

Killian smiled. "I couldn't agree more, love."

...

Belle poked her head into Emma's office, a smile on her face. "I've never seen you this happy."

"I've got a lot to be happy about and I have you to thank. Killian told me that you made him realize he should prove he was capable of changing to me."

Belle shrugged. "Well, I'm a rather wise person."

Emma chuckled. "You certainly are and I am lucky to have you."

Belle looked behind her. "Oh, your 12 o'clock is here."

Emma smiled. "Send him in."

Killian appeared in her doorway a moment later. "Hello, love. Ready for lunch?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. Have a seat," she said gesturing to the chair before her.

Killian's brow furrowed as he sat down across from her. "Should I be concerned?"

Emma shrugged. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you feel about having your girlfriend as your boss."

Killian's eyes widened. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I want you to come work for me, Killian."

Killian shook his head in disbelief. "Now I'm certain I don't understand."

Emma smiled. "I am proud of you for getting an honest job, but you are too smart and resourceful to be a security guard. I may not like how you got your experience and knowledge, but it's valuable nonetheless. You can be an asset to this firm, Killian. You can help expose weaknesses in our clients' security. And I know you can do private investigation. I think you'd be a perfect fit."

Killian licked at his lips nervously. "You would trust me with your business?"

Emma stood up and came around her desk. She sat on the edge of it. "I trusted you with my heart again. My business is nothing compared to that." She paused and asked, "So what do you say?"

Killian stood up and moved between her legs. He placed his hands on her hips, as he met her eyes. "I think everyone is going to be jealous that I get to sleep with the boss."

Emma chuckled, as she linked her fingers behind his head and brought her lips to his. When they parted, she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he replied. He paused, his eyes sparkling. "So how much vacation time do I get?"

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Vacation time? You haven't even started yet."

He nodded. "I know, but I was hoping to take my girlfriend on a trip to Hawaii for Christmas. She deserves it."

Emma smiled. "I'm sure she does. She sounds lovely."

Killian brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. She deserves only the best. I'd give her the world if I could."

Emma tilted her head. "I'm willing to bet your girlfriend already has everything she needs."

Killian smiled as he placed another kiss to her lips. "As do I," he said.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading this story! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give one last time! ~Steph


End file.
